The Heir to the Crown
by Dr Skywalker
Summary: Eve, Flynn and the gang tackle the biggest adventure of their lives when the real world problems become part of fantasy realms.
1. Chapter 1

Flynn Carsen and Eve Baird were running for their lives through the bustling streets of Shang Hai.  
Dozens of armed Yakukza enforcers were hot on their tails. Shoving innocent bystanders out of the way, and dashing through the busy city streets proved more difficult than Flynn had anticipated.  
"Ya know in the movies, theres always a perfect cart of fruit to throw in front of the people chasing you!" Flynn said dashing and weaving in between the hundreds of people in the bustling commercial district.  
"Yeah right, or the two guys caring a plate glass window." Eve called back breathless from running and shooting  
Flynn grinned at Eve's share of his love of TV tropes. He skidded around a corner knocking several people to the ground in his haste.  
"Flynn duck!" Eve got off a couple good rounds before they took off again  
"We gotta get out of here! Theres too many civilians! People are going to get hurt!"  
"There!" He pointed to a shiny sports car that a high powered business man had just gotten out of. He seemed to be checking his bumper to make sure no one had scratched it. Flynn cocked his head back and forth trying to decide.  
"Hmm…or maybe this one.. This particular model has a force-feeding intake valve, therefore 50% more fuel can be injected to increase the power output. This has the effect of a large power increase without any significant increase in the weight of the engine…."  
"Shut up and get in!" Eve yelled  
"Ill drive!" Flynn said trying to get in the drivers seat.  
"What?! You drive like an old lady!" Eve said with her hands  
"At least I wont get us almost killed like in Ocho Rios!"  
"Hey that as one time! And we lived didn't we?"  
"Or what about when we went after the Templar Key? You were all over that waiter! "  
"I was trying to get intel!" Eve said defensively  
"Riiiighhhtttt. You were really grilling him for info!"  
"What?! ME?" She fired too more rounds bringing another of their pursuers to the ground. "Oh wait – I forget - Which one of us had to save the other from what I would only call a femme fatale in Moroco?"  
"Hey! That wasn't my fault!" He said fiddling with the wires under the dashboard. "She kissed me." He tried to sound innocent. Eve rolled her eyes with her arms folded. "At least I didn't fall for a fictional character!" He grumbled  
Eve threw her head back and fake laughed. "Oh my god! Are you serious?! Are you still jealous of James Moriarty?"  
"Admit it! You had a thing for him!"  
Eve gave him a look of non pulse and shrugged. "You never called me Duchess" Instantly she ducked and fired her clip out. She crouched behind the car as Flynn continued to have trouble getting it start via hot wire.  
"Wheres Jones when we need him?!" She said filling her clip.  
"I know how to hot wire a car Eve!"…I have 22 degrees, I…"  
"Down!" Eve yelped as a hail of bullets sprayed at them.  
The looked at each other. "OK. You Drive." Flynn relented and scurried across the hood as he scrambled in the passenger side of the car  
The man who owned the car was yelling obscenities in Mandarin at them as the wheels spun out and Eve popped it into the highest gear and tore off.  
"Watch out for this guy!" He yelped  
"I see him I see him!" Eve said evenly as they skidded across the highway, with other cars zooming past them.  
"Oooh I love this song!" Flynn said turning up the radio.  
"On your left!" Eve pushed him back into the seat and shot out the window at two assailants who were fast catching up to them.  
Flynn white knuckled it as the made a hair pin turn and sped faster than he would have ever liked. Bullets tore through the back window glass and Flynn flinched as he heard a bullet whizz past his ear. Cars and trucks zipped past them in loud smears of colors and long honks.  
"Enough of this crap." Eve growled. "Hold on to something, Im going to pull a Monte Carlo"  
Flynn didn't need telling twice. He grabbed the handles on the roof and clinched his eyes shut bracing for the death defying move his wife was about to perform.  
Eve slammed on the emergency break and spun the wheel power sliding into the opposite direction of extremely fast moving traffic. As they zoomed in and out of the wrong way of traffic panicked drivers honked and careened out their way in loud reckless blurs.  
"Look out!" Flynn cried  
"I got it I got it I got it." Eve spun the car around once more and corrected their speed effectively loosing the bad guys.  
She let out an audible sigh of relief, breathed out and they both laughed as their fear and adrenaline ebbed away. They looked at each other with devotion love and admiration.  
"Happy Anniversary" He kissed her hand as they sped away.  
"Awww you remembered."


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to the Library, Jenkins was there to greet them with his usual air of stoicism and long suffering disdain.  
"Jenkins!" Flynn said clapping him on the shoulder. "You'll be happy to hear that I - " He looked at Eve and corrected himself. "eh…We - found the lost scrolls of the Forbidden Jade City of Degh"  
He pulled out bright green glass scrolls out of his messenger bag.  
"Ahh…well done sir! No one will be summoning the Huángtiān Dàdì Soul Reapers on our watch." Jenkins smiled proudly.  
"No Sir they wont!" Flynn said proudly.  
He sat happily at his desk threw his feet up and leaned back with his arms behind his head in sheer contentment."  
"Yeah - we only had to break about a dozen curses and perform the sayonce of the Emperor to get them."  
"Oh - Pish-Posh Eve. We got them didn't we?" He said stretching and yawning. He looked around an realized how quiet it was. "Hey Where is everybody?"  
"Mr Stone is still on his lecture tour of Ancient South East Asian Temple Design, Mr Jones is at the Smithsonian in Washington after he discovered a secret message found in one of Alexander Hamilton's letters to a mistress, and Ms Cillian is at CalTech cataloging the inventory of the Archimedes Sphere after she discovered a sharp spike in electromagnetic magical currents near the Sierra Madras mountains." Jenkins rattled off not looking at anyone in particular. "And Im off to properly confine and lock these scrolls away in the curse vault."  
Flynn smiled over at Eve. He scuttled up to her with romance in his eyes. "You hear that?" He said with a roguish grin. "We got the place all to ourselves." She gave him her coy little half smile, as he snaked his hands around her waist. "How about a real anniversary night?"  
She looked surprised. "You mean no car chases or cursed Jade soldiers?"  
"Nope. Just you, me, a bottle of fine wine…maybe a little music…." He started to sway with a certain look in his eye.  
Try as she might, she couldn't help herself. Flynn was horribly charming when he wanted to be and he always managed to sweep her off her feet in spite of her constantly being annoyed with him about something or another.  
She grinned and kissed him deeply. "Ok. Let me take a shower and change though, I can still smell that sewer we had to wade through…"  
Flynn sniffed his pits. "Yeah I think I could use a shower myself." He trotted after her with intention.  
Later that evening a merry fire crackled in the fire place of their apartment. Two empty bottles of wine lay on the table and clothes were strewn across the room, tossed about with little care in the heat of passion.  
Eve rolled over on her side. She held her head in her hand as she gazed lovingly at Flynn sleeping peacefully next her. It was a wonderful feeling to be so at ease. For all his faults, his incessant encyclopedic motor mouth, and his overly healthy ego, his constant flitting in and out, and his horrible habit of not planning, Flynn was a terrible romantic. She never thought he was listening to her when she told him things, because he always seemed distracted by something else. His attention always seemed to be elsewhere, and yet he did things like plan a tender intimate evening for the two of them. There were times she felt she didn't deserve him in her life, and she felt very blessed to have someone to make her heart feel so full of love and affection.  
Rolling back over and spooning him felt so normal, so pleasing and natural Eve drifted off to sleep at peace for the first time in a long time.

When she awoke again, Flynn was gone. Eve shook her head. She reached up at the note he'd left for her on the coffee hed made her. She snorted. "Typical"

Left to go after the Onyx Spear of King Geldof. See you when I get home.  
Love ya!

-F

Eve knew perfectly well "See you when I get home" meant she wouldn't see him for a week at least. She supposed she should be used to his flitting in and out by now. Somehow she never was. Flynn's feet were never on the floor. He was always moving, always looking to the next adventure, the next artifact. Eve knew she had enabled his adventure junkie addiction, but that was their job after all she reasoned.

Still, with the other librarians out of town, she decided to give herself a little stay-cation. She called Jenkins and let him know she giving herself some "Eve-time". Even though Eve was constantly on her guard, always ready to jump into action, and wound extremely tight as a spring, she knew she needed this.  
"Well if anything happens, call. Ill be here." Eve said trying to be reassuring to herself more than anyone. Her voice sounded unsure and stressed even while trying to relax.  
"No problem Colonel. You needn't worry. You have indeed earned a vacation for yourself." Jenkins said trying to reassure her more than anyone.  
"Thanks Jenkins. Ill see ya in a couple weeks."  
"Yes Ma'am"  
Eve stretched out of their cozy couch and smiled. She hadn't had time to herself in she couldn't remember when.  
Eve grinned. She felt like a kid again having the whole house to herself. She went to their fridge and made herself a large ice cream Sundae with all the trimmings. Eve didn't even get out of her pajamas, and she lazed about binge watching all the shows she was behind on. It felt wonderful to just … do nothing.  
"Ahhhh…" She sighed happily as she sprawled out on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Downtime was not something Librarians were given easily. The world was almost always at stake in one way or another, and the fact that Eve was given some time for a highly needed vacation was not something she took for granted. The only problem was it wasn't much of a vacation. She'd been ill yesterday and this morning. She wiped her mouth when she came out of the bathroom, weak and light headed. "Ugh…Of course I caught the flu when Im…." Her eyes popped open. "Oh no." Her heart pounded against her chest of the mere thought of it. "Oh. NO." She whispered to herself. This was impossible.  
"Oh GOD. Please let it be the flu." She said as she lifted her head out of the toilet.  
Baird was a skilled solider, tactician, adventurer, guardian and leader. Shed fought off terrorists and mummies and evil spirits. Shed jumped off cliffs, kayaked off waterfalls, leaped out of helicopters into hot LZs and fought the forces of darkness for a living.  
But she was ill prepared for the exceeding long line at the pharmacy, and the subsequent torture that was to follow. That afternoon, her bathroom room walls reverberated with the sound of her lament. Her stomach dropped to her feet when saw it. That accursed .sign. She looked at the 4 others on the counter with the same result.  
"This…is impossible…" She breathed  
Panic began to set in. Her hands shook as she stared down at the most life altering moment of her life. She didn't have anyone to talk to. She couldn't tell anyone close to her. This meant to end. To all of it. There would be no way she could be battling zombie ninjas or holding off pigmy warriors while pregnant. Shed have to leave the library, leave the life she had given bestowed by the most powerful magical place in existence. Leave her librarians. Leave Jenkins. Leave Flynn. She could not endanger them like this. There wasn't even anyone to talk to about it. She didn't have any parents or even a sister. The only thing that came close was…  
"Cassandra." Eve tried to keep her voice from shaking.  
"Hi Eve!" Cassandras bubbly voice said. "Hows your vay-cay? Is Flynn with you? We assumed he was…but no ones seen-"  
"What? No. No..no.. hes not here. Hes off looking for the Onyx Spear of King Gandolf" She swallowed.  
"Its Geldolf." Cassandra chuckled. "Are…you alright?" Cassandra sounded concerned immediately.  
"Um…uh…" Eve closed her eyes. "I need you to come over. Like. Right now."  
"Whats wrong…"  
"Don't tell the guys. Just you. Don't say where you're going. Don't tell them what you're doing. Just get. .now!" She said through gritted teeth.  
Cassandra instantly sensed something was wrong. "Should I tell Jenkins?"  
"No. Absolutely not! Just get over here. And don't use a door. Come the regular way."  
"Ok. OK. ..Im…Im on my way."  
Despite what Eve said, Cassandra was worried. She had slipped out of the library unnoticed, and even managed to take a very powerful talisman with her. She knew Eve was in real trouble and she could only image what dark powers were at work. Even thought her first instinct was tell Jake, Flynn and Ezekiel, she knew Eve had her reasons and respected her enough to trust her. Still, better safe than sorry. She hid the talisman around her neck down her shirt.  
A while later Cassandra knocked on Eves door softly.  
"Eve? Are you alright?" She asked through the door.  
The door instantly opened and she was grabbed by the collar and yanked indoors.  
"What Whoa?! Eve What?"  
Eve was positively out of her mind. Her eyes bulged, and she looked terrible. She grabbed Cassandra by the shoulders. "Do the others know you're here? Were you followed?  
"No! No one knows Im here." She looked up at her guardian with fear and concern. "Eve…whats going on?"  
Eve let out an audible sigh. She reluctantly held up the little infernal pee test.  
Cassandras eyes went wide with excitement! "OH MY GOD THAT'S AMAZING! CONGRATULATIONS!" She bopped about with glee. "Im so throwing a shower, and we have to go shopping and- OH MY God! Flynns going to be so—" Then the realization of the situation hit her. "Upset." Her wide grin dropped to a deep frown.  
She whipped around to Eve who stood there terrified and helpless.  
"Theres no way I protect him if I –" She couldn't even utter the words. "He cant know. I cant keep it."  
"Oh Eve…." She looked up at her and bit her lip. As always she tried to be positive. "Well, maybe hell think it's a blessing. I mean… he dosent really have a family either and …"  
Eve gave her a look. "I don't even know where he is." Her eyes welled up. "Hell be able to tell in a second, I mean he can diagnose mono from twenty paces …" Eve stood up. Panic bearing down on her once again.  
"I mean this is seriously impossible." She began to pace. "When I joined special opps they give you the option of making sure this little problem never comes up, so .. so ..so they have this procedure - ya know…so I could train. I mean, I was selected because I chose to have the procedure. This shouldn't have happened." Her hands shook and she began to sweat. "And where does it say that just because you're married you HAVE to have kids? I mean just because you CAN have kids docent mean you SHOULD. And I not supposed to be ABLE to have them…I don't…I cant do this…Im not exactly the motherly type ya know?" She paced about in a crazed loop.  
Cassandra had never seen Eve so hysterical. She was usually the rock that everyone else leaned on, she was the one who helped every one through stuff.  
"Well there have been studies to suggest the body can … repair itself. Its not unheard of. And the military doctors could have screwed up. I mean it has happened before…"  
Eve glared at her. "Not helping."  
Cassandra sat down. "What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. Im going to have to go to a clinic." Eve ran a hand over her tied face. "I cant believe I even have to think about this. I mean… we fight monsters…we run along side moving trains…we battle dragons….but this…"  
Cassandra shook her head. "You're being ridiculous" She said in an uncharacteristically mature choice.  
This caught Eves attention and forced her to listen. "What do you mean?"  
"You have to tell Flynn. …" Cassie shrugged. "You're operating under the assumption that the Library means more to him than you….and you know that's just not true." She said and held Eves hand as she sat down beside her. "Hell react. Sure. Any guy would.  
Eve snorted. "Well…Hes not 'any guy' "  
"Yea, I know." Cassie said rolling her eyes. "But you have to at least tell him. You never know - he might take it well and it might be …"  
"Horrible?"  
"I was going to say amazing."  
"I cant tell him. You guys need him right now. With all the weird stuff that's been happening … I can just tell something big is coming and you'll need him. This would just distract him and…" "That's not what I meant."  
"Cassie please."  
"Well first things first… lets go see a doctor." Cassie threw her arm around her friend and eased her up. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."  
But the minute she reached down help Eve up, the talisman that shed worn around her neck grazed Eve's skin and began to glow bright red. Cassie and Eve stared at it.  
"The heart of Merlyn?" Eve breathed. "Wh-why …wha why did you bring that?"  
"I … I thought you might be in danger or something. I was worried."  
"Oh man… this is bad. This is real bad. Jenkins is totally going to know where we are now!"  
"Well How was I supposed to know? I had no idea this was the reason you wanted me to come over!"  
"Well what do we do now?"  
"Look, Jenkins dosent even know I have it. He might not even notice for a while and we -  
"Colonel...Ms Cillian." Jenkins voice came from Eves mirror across the room. "For what do I owe the pleasure of discovering the Heart of Merlyn is on your person Ms. Cillian?"  
Eve broke into a cold sweat.  
Cassie and Eves eyes darted from one another trying to think of a convincing excuse.  
"Uh.. ya know just hangin' out us girls like a girls night…"  
Jenkins was unimpressed. "And you decided to bring a monumentally powerful magical talisman with you?"  
"Umm…..yes?"  
"Whats going on Colonel? He folded his arms and visibly darkened as his patience ran out. "Colonel…I…" He stared at Eve as if hed never seen her before. "Colonel Baird! Youre with child!"  
Eve shook her head as if this would erase her insides like an etch a sketch. "Nope..nope.. noimnot"  
"You must get back to the library at once! This is serious!"  
"Jenkins…listen I .. You don't understand." Her fear was palpable.  
Cassandra chimed in. "Shes not going to keep it. Jenkins we have to handle this…medically."  
Jenkins took a step back from the mirror. He breathed in deep. "I see. Well. Colonel, you…wont be able to."  
Eve eyed Jenkins suspiciously. "What do you mean Jenkins? You're not Pro Choice? Don't tell me you're one a Pro lifer?"  
"My dear women we are librarians. Nobody with a once of decency is 'Pro Death.." I despise those terms you Americans put on the subject." He grunted in annoyance of the 21st century. "Colonel. You misunderstand my intention. The morality is not the issue here. You must come back to the library. Ill explain everything. Please." His voice wasn't threatening nor hostile. It was simply a request. Eve and Baird looked at each other.  
In through the magic door they went.


	4. Chapter 4

As they entered back into the library, a calm swept over Eve in a way shed never felt since becoming a guardian. It felt wonderful, a sense of ease of comfort….until it was gone and fear and panic set back in.  
Jenkins who stood as always stoic and resolute, was there to greet them. "Uh…Miss Cillian, if you please…" He held out his hand. Cassandra looked to Eve for reassurance, and placed the Heart of Merlyn in his palm. Jenkins indicated for Cassandra to leave. "Ms Cillian if you don't mind…" Eve nodded.  
"Give us a minute." Cassie nodded and swept from the room.  
"Ok whats so important about this?" Eve demanded. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the guys weren't around. "Why cant I….ya know….take care of the problem?" She said in hushed tones and air quotes.  
"Oh Colonel, this has been foretold." Jenkins said simply as if it weren't raining outside.  
"What?" Eve barked. "Foretold?" She retreated softly.  
Jenkins nodded. "Follow me." He lead her to a grand corridor. On the 20 feet high stone walls were paintings of past librarians, famous heros, writers, kings and legends of historical significance.  
Jenkins walked softly with his hands clasped firmly behind his back. Eve watched him intently as she walked beside him. "Colonel, it is not an accident that you and Mr Carsen have bound yourselves to one another."  
Eve snorted with bitterness. "If you even can be 'bound' to Flynn…hes always off somewhere…'  
As they walked Eve gazed as the paintings of a very young Jusdon, Solomon at the height of his power, Alexander the Great, Queen Geoffrey of Monmouth, Elizabeth, Zars, and Emperors from antiquity, Queen Victoria, Darington Dare, Theodore Roosevelt, King John II, and other major historical figures and librarians over the centuries. As they came across Flynn's Eve stopped. She smiled softly at the painting, feeling warm, humble and proud all at the same time. She shook her head and came to her senses. "Why are we here and what does this have to do with me?"  
Jenkins gazed up at the painting as well with an air of certain fondness. "Ya know when I was a knight, my friend Arthur and I were in many battles. Not many people know this about him, but before a battle - every single one, we were both so terrified… that we'd.. never come back.  
"You? Afraid to go into battle? A knight of the round table?"  
"It is often believed that knights are naturally brave and bold, but this not so. Knights are like any other soldiers, and like any other men…" He caught her eye. "And women… We feel fear when our greatest foe is upon us. It is only a strictly pure force of good that emboldens us to fight the darkness and other evils that would otherwise destroy us. I heard him speak of a love so pure that it filled him with bravery from which hed never known before. Before we went into battle, he told me that it was his love for her that gave him the strength to conquer anything.. He was ever known as the greatest king the land had ever known, and he was indeed a wonderful friend and a fine librarian.  
"Wait ….hold on…Arthur was a librarian?"  
"Well no. Not officially. But he was imbued with a deep internal magic, as the Once and Future King. Hens forth having son who embodied his philosophies and upheld his beliefs." Jenkins stated simply. "Beliefs that are, to this day the same as the magic structure you stand in."  
Eve stared at the painting of Arthur, and the painting further down from it and her jaw dropped.  
There on the wall was a painting of King Arthur, his wife Gweniviure, flanked by an older gentlemen, that Eve recognized as Lancelot Dulac, Jenkins as a young man and a small boy with sandy blonde hair. Jenkins looked sadly at the painting.  
"That's King Arthurs son?" Eve asked amazed.  
"I had the pleasure of watching that boy grow into one of the greatest librarians in history. Amir of Bedwyr"  
Eve couldn't stop looking at the painting. But it wasn't Arthur, Jenkins or even the boy she was starting. "I…Ive never seen a picture of her…she looks …like my mother."  
"Well there is a strong family resemblance." Jenkins said off handedly  
Eve stopped and stared at Jenkins. "Did you just say…?"  
"Those high cheek bones really run in your family." Jenkins said airly as they continued their stroll. He stopped in front of a painting of Amir as a young man in his mid thirties.  
Eve did a double take. "He …Amir …is…I mean he looks..he…"  
There on the wall was Amir of Bedwyr. He stood stoic and determined. And distinctly familiar. They had the same thin nose and deep penetrating eyes. Intelligent eyes.  
Jenkins smiled softly down at her. "You see? It is no mere whim of affection that you and Mr Carsen are together. The library chose you - for you are to be the mother of the library. The heart of Merlyn will only truly show itself to one within the most powerful bloodline in existence. You and Mr Carsen have been imbued with the magic and wonder and power of the library itself and because of that so too will your offspring."  
The room began to spin and Eve found herself light headed. "This is …I mean is…"  
She staggered backward fighting the urge to vomit all over the shine wooden floor. She held onto the wall to steady herself.  
"But know this Coronel, that your child will be bestowed with the power of the library itself, making them one of the most powerful magical beings in existence. You must take care to show them how to wield and stow such power"  
Eve's eyes became dinner plates. "Are you telling me I could give birth the freakin' antichrist?"  
"Damion?" Jenkins answered. "Hes a fine young man, serious daddy issues, but he's a pretty good kid for the most part." Jenkins reasoned. "Now, Mordrid HE was a horrible brat." He said shaking his head din disgust. "No Colonel, children are not born inherently evil nor good, but it our choices that point our individual morality compasses."  
Eve could only imagine having this conversation with Flynn when he got home and trying o tell him she could be giving birth to a potential monster… her apprehension must have been palpable, for Jenkins placed an uncharacteristic hand on her shoulder.  
"Fear not Colonel. Im sure Mr Carsen will be very pleased by the news he will become a father."  
Eve sat down at a nearby study table, and breathed out. "Yeah...Im not so sure about that…."


	5. Chapter 5

Even thought he knew Eve would be cross with him when he got home, Flynn couldn't resist going after Geldoff's Onyx Spear, not when it passed so much magical energy. Sometimes sleep eluded him, so he paced about their cozy apartment on the third floor of the Library silently in thought, his mind bouncing about, having decided to let Eve rest. His nervous energy current found its way to the morning's paper and his eyes lit up with the possibility of a good old fashioned solo mission. He'd noticed in the morning paper it had been mysteriously stolen from the London Museum. His boundless energy and diverted attention span often caused his mind to go off in any direction, even though his methodical processes usually brought his line of thought back to a linear pattern. Eventually.  
It drove Eve nuts when his mental organization sprayed in twenty directions when he got excited about something, and he knew she would protest his seat of -his-pants decisions. He was relatively confident he could recover it, after all he was The Librarian after all. He'd make it up to her when he got home.  
A magic door brought him just outside the magnificent structure. He trotted up the stone steps to the marvelous museum, ever watchful of anything out of the ordinary. (The Museum was set on top of a Ley line) but he was sure he'd make quick work of it, as he was very familiar with the head curator. London was rife with magical oddities, and Librarians had been traipsing in and out of the London Museum after magical anomalies for centuries. Keeping a diplomatic good relationships with curators of the museum was simply good for business.  
Smartly dressed in a tawny suit with a blue checkered tie, and jet black trendy glasses, William Landingham stood in front of the empty space where the spear had once been housed.  
Nary a hair of his wiry neat brown hair moved when Flynn appeared behind him. "Carsen." He addressed Flynn with a nod of head and a shake of his hand.  
"William, good to see you again."  
"Pity its under these circumstances…"  
Flynn ran a hand over his jaw and tapped his lips in thought. "Hmmm…no evidence of forced entry, magical or otherwise." He peered closely at the solid glass case. "No finger prints?"  
"None that Scotland yard could find at the very least. Ive had detectives tromping through the Museum on the hour with an irritating lack information."  
"Security camera didn't pick up anything?"  
"Nothing. No evidence of tampering of any kind." He gave Flynn a withering look as of the answer was obvious. "Did you question that shifty apprentice lad of yours? This sounds like the sort of dodgy work he'd be in for."  
The thought had crossed Flynns mind, but he knew better. In spite of any thing he'd say to the contrary, Ezekiel only stole things that were a challenge. More over, he was a Librarian now, and he'd all but given up the life of crime for a higher calling.  
"Wasn't him - Not his style." Flynn said regarding the ceiling with the darkened smudge on one of the tiles on it. "Hellloooo what have we here?" He pointed up. "Observe." He pulled on a seemingly invisible string.  
"Oh Bloody Hell." Landingham muttered in quiet resentment of the Librarians talents. He had long since harbored a small twinge of envy whenever a Librarian was present.  
As he yanked on it, a seamless trap door opened revealing a secret passage. A broad grin swelled over Flynns face. Secret passages were among his favorite things.  
"Still docent explain how they got a dirty great spear out of the case undetected."  
Flynn gazed up at the trap door his mind a whirl with possibilities. "well there's only three ways someone could have pulled this off without visibility." Flynn paced about in his usual pace. "One - they shape shifted…" He stopped for a moment, mentally crossing things off his list. "Nope still wouldn't explain he lack of security camera." He began again. "Two - Somehow they turned invisible, possible - they could have using a cloaking charm or blindness incantation, that would inhibit technology as well…" He surveyed the walls and ceiling looking for any connections, vents or other clues. "Or Three." He Peered down at the floor pulling out of his adventure bag a magnifying contraption Jenkins had devised years ago for view microscopic magical entities. "It was reclaimed by its original owner."  
Landingham's eyebrows popped. "Why would he suddenly want to reclaim it after all this time?"  
Flynn shrugged. "Not sure about motive yet. But there's certainly tiny footprints visible." He pointed to the magical magnifying glass and it very clearly showed teeny tiny footprints not visible to the naked eye.  
Flynn ran his hand over his jaw in thought. "Theres a lot of reasons this could happen and none of them are good." He muttered. "I gotta do some more digging, but Ill check back with you when I have more answers."  
Landingham nodded curtly. "Say hello to lovely Guardian of yours. Emily wants to have the two of you over for a proper tea sometime when… it isn't business related." The corners of his mouth curved slightly.  
Flynn returned the soft smile. "Ill tell her." Flynn knew full well Eve would rather have been hung by the neck that attend a fancy tea party, but he remained diplomatic and kept his manners in check.  
Sweeping from the museum, Flynn's mind was stretched taught. There were a lot of questions to answer. He sipped out his phone. "Jenkins?"  
"Sir"  
"You heard anything from Liliput lately? Anything out of the ordinary?"  
"I believe you have a an appointment in your appointment book about a Summit of the Wee folk."  
Flynn closed his eyes in chagrin. "Oh crap." He'd completely forgotten about the Wee Peoples Summit. He looked to the heavens for help. Wincing at what Eve was going to say when he got home, he breathed out hard. "Eve there?"  
Jenkins looked over at Eve who emphatically waived her arms to indicate she did NOT want to talk to him. She really wasn't ready to have the conversation just yet, plus it sounded like he needed his wits about him. The last thing he needed was another distraction.  
"Uh…no I don't believe so sir, I think she's still up in the apartment."  
Flynn sighed. "This thing is probably going to take forever now…Ill be home as soon as I can. If you see her, tell her Ill call her."  
"Mind yourself sir. You know how the wee folk can be terribly cunning in their conferences and accords."  
"Dont remind me." He grumbled. "Alright, no time like the present, Ill need a door." He said resigning himself to the task at hand.  
"Very well sir. And take care."  
Being a Librarian had some rather distasteful duties such as being lesson to Magical factions, groups, Societies, Cabals and Conclaves. It wasn't Flynn's favorite part of being the Librarian to be sure, but it was ultimately his responsibility. This wasn't something he could farm out to the others. If it was in HIS appointment book, he was bound to the task, however tedious and boring. Flynn straightened his tie, and stepped through a magical door on his way to Lilliput.


	6. Chapter 6

Like all things, modern times had come to Liliput, and with it, all manner of modern problems to all the lands of the Wee Peoples. As Flynn stepped through the magical door, he found himself in a security check point. He was very easily two and half feet taller than any other person there. Gruff security guards ushered him into a entrance way where he was magically shrunk to proportion as to not suggest superiority over any other being there. Tensions between sects of magical small peoples were high when it came to being called 'small or short'.  
Flynn flashed his credentials, and gave the security guards a humble bow as per custom. While the missing staff was still very much on his mind, he knew this focus was to be on settling disputes among the factions and therefore the staff would have to wait.  
He gave the room a full sweep noticing Drwaves representing the nine realms, looking distrustfully around straightening their neck ties. Leprechaun dignitaries from every county in Ireland, with sweeping glances to the shifty looking Goblins, who were notorious thugs, several diplomats from the Fae peoples, Gnomes in Armani Suits, Menehune from the Hawaiian islands. As well as a entire delegation faction of Hobbits and Regional Elves. Flynn also noticed a large group of muttering Devas, who looked skeptically around, every so often glancing at him and then chatting again. There were also many delegates from Blefuscu, the neighboring and very unstable kingdom to Liilput. Their King, and a number of angry looking diplomats milled about casting a hateful look to the others. Flynn was aware of the amount money that changed hands in this room. Like all governments, magical or otherwise, corruption was rampant. The tension was very high, and he knew it was his very difficult job to cool the flame of hate, distrust and anger that had festered over the years amount these people. Class systems, socioeconomic and injustice problems plagued the wee Peoples as all other societies. As a Librarian, everyone in the room gave him the respect he deserved, but he was still a very big outsider and therefore, Flynn knew he'd have to tread carefully.  
"Ah…Dr Carsen." A round bellied Hobbit with a trim beard, shook his hand. "Grunon Bolger pleased to make your acquaintance sir." He said warmly.  
"Yours as well. Ive read about your work with the underprivileged in the Shire. You're doing some wonderful things for young people. Very impressive."  
He waived his hand dismissively. "Ah…all I end up doing is fundraising most of the time. But we can really start to make a difference you know." He smiled at Flynn. "What I wouldn't give to bring the Shire back to what my ancestors knew of it." He tilted his head. "Although what I wouldn't give for a proper smoke of my pipe…The bloody king wont let anyone do anything anymore." He looked disdainfully at the no smoking sign posted on the wall, and gave Flynn a polite nod having been hailed by one of his colleges. It was not lost on Flynn that everyone in the room had something against Lilliput. The king had made a significant amount of enemies over the years and was constantly saying horrible insensitive things, and conducting this political reign very undiplomaticly  
Tapped on the shoulder, Flynn turned and smiled at a familiar face. "Flynn m'boy!"  
"Stewart! Its been ages How are you?" Stewart Mansforth Kelly IV was a dressed in a sharp suit with an orange delegate sash around his shoulder.  
"Arg, wellI Im representing County Down Aren't I" He grinned ovally over his scurffy ginger beard. "trying to see us from falling back int'he troubles again."  
Flynn smiled and chuckled. "Never thought Id find you in government. Last time I saw you was…"  
Stewart put his hands up. "Aye, Im a proper lord now. M'days of smugglin' are far behind me, at least as long as I can keep everyone form blowin' the hell out of each other at least."  
Flynn nodded. "Well you've kept peace for this long…what seems to be the grievance this time?"  
Stewart flicked his chin at King Fergus of the Northern Leprechauns. "King's ready to declare all out war at Brian."  
King Brian was the ruler of the leprechauns for centuries, and many believed the rightful ruler of the whole of Ireland. But as the Ireland's, political factions split into Northern and Southern Ireland, so too did the Leprechaun kingdoms. Further still it split into the different counties each claiming to be ruler of the entire kingdom.  
"Surely the Peace accords still hold."  
"Aye, but not for long." Stewarts eyes found King Geldoff boasting and posturing. He drank greedily from a champagne glass. Stewart narrowed his eyes and clearly bristled. "Hes going to bring everyone to a boil if he's not careful. Bloody 'Puts think they own everything."  
Flynn knew the tension between Lilliputians and Leprechauns was as close to a race war as on could get. The latter side despised the other and there were many feuds and riots amounts the two races.  
Stewart sighed heavily. "I suppose I cant pursued you in m'corner could I?  
Flynn gave his old friend a bashful grin. "Im uh..supposed to stay impartial…"  
"What if I happen to drop something for your troubles…"  
"I take it he has no idea its missing."  
Stewart smiled knowingly. "If you see the captain, tell him no hard feelings eh?"  
Flynn chuckled at their little inside joke. "Ill do that." They shook hands warmly.  
"Good luck in there."  
"You as well."  
As the summit was about to begin, everyone began to get restless.  
"Librarian!" A bespectacled pencil skirt wearing Liliput woman came striding over to Flynn. She eyed him severely.  
"I am Kathrine Bullum. The king's Library keeper."  
Flynn's eyebrows popped at the recognition to the surname. "Any relation to Sir John Bullum?"  
"He was my great great grand father. yes."  
"Ahh… I heard he was a fine gentleman." Flynn said bowing his head in respect. "I would very much like to visit the King's library if I could while Im here." Indeed, the Library of Lilliput was something of a legend as the Metropolitan Library was. Flynn tied to contain himself at its mention, but his boundless energy was palpable nonetheless.  
Katherine nodded shortly. "Ill see what I can do." Turning on her heel, he strode quickly thought the hall past the various chattering delegates.  
"The king is NOT pleased."  
"When is he ever?" Flynn muttered under his breath.  
"There are many concerns."  
"This way please." She said curtly. "The king is extremely distressed with the lack security." She said ushering him forward.  
"But what of the king's own guard?" Flynn asked growing more suspicious by the minute  
Liliput's army was renown the land over. Flynn suddenly realized this whole thing got a lot deeper than he thought.  
"The king worries there has been a mutiny in the ranks and his own advisors cannot be trusted." She turned and gave him a string look. "Dr Carsen, our kingdom is in great peril." Her eyes gave way to sadness and suffering. "Our people are counting on you."  
Flynn nodded gravely. "Ill do my best to help you and your people."  
Suddenly an blood curdling scream echoed in the hall. Everyone turned in its direction. One of the kings Guards stood over King Geldoff's lifelessness body.  
"THE KING HAS BEEN MURDERED!" Shrieked the Guard  
Flynn's eyes went wide and swallowed hard. Diplomacy certainly failed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Clipping book burst open and wasted no time in announcing the assassination of King Geldoff. Eve peered over the article with huge bold leaders in the headline:

 **KING OF LILLIPUT SLAIN AT SUMMIT.**

Another headline form a different article

 **MURDER OF THE MOST FOWL OCCURS UNDER LIBRARIAN'S WATCH**

There was a large Black and white photo of Flynn standing over the Kings body looking thoroughly bewildered, as if taking him by surprise when snapping the photo.  
Another photographed Flynn trying to stand in between two very angry leaders with his hands out keeping them from fighting.  
Eve cringed. This was not good. "Whats he gotten himself into this time?" Muttering to herself.  
She knew the others would not be far behind, for their individual books would be alive with the same information. "Jenkins…"  
Jenkins had been silent the entire time. She looked over her shoulder at him and his face told her everything she needed to know about how bad the situation was.  
As if on cue, the back door glowed bright blue and in burst Ezekiel Jones holding a stone box under his arm which he promptly placed on the conference table*. He was clearly enraged most uncharacteristically. Ezekiel was usually happy go lucky and even tempered. The only thing that could really make Ezekiel top boil was injustice.  
"Oi! Did I read this right? What the hell is Flynn doing breaking into Museums without me!?" He barked. "And the hells he doing stealing anything from a dead guy anyways?"  
Eve did a double take. "Wait, what?" She stared with an open mouth at Ezeil's clipping book with a huge bold headline.  
 _  
 **LIBRARIAN STEALS STAFF OF KING GELDOFF FROM LONDON MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES**_

Eve looked at Ezekiel to Jenkins in bewilderment. "Hed never…Its gotta be wrong… or from a tabloid or something." Eve bit her lip. He HAD been secretive before he left, and he didn't explain why he needed to go after it. She shook the idea out of her head. She knew Flynn would never do such a thing…well he had done stuff like that before, but it was for the greater good…but he would have told her…except for the times he didn't. These thoughts floated about in her head and she tried to concentrate on the task at hand.  
"The least he could do was bring me along! I mean I wouldn't have gotten caught!" He said angrily.  
Eve shook her head. "Hold it. We know he would never do anything like this. He's being framed …but by who?"  
Jenkins looked stricken.  
As the door glowed bright blue again, Stone strode forward with fury. "Is he kidding with this?!" He held up his pocket clipping book with another bold headline:

 **KING MURDERED AT SUMMIT, LIBRARIAN SUSPECTED**

"

Whats he doing at the summit without us?" Stone growled. "Something is seriously not right about this. Flynns a lot of things but he wouldn't kill a king!"  
"We gotta help him! Does he even have a lawyer ? This is the sort of thing that causes wars to break out…"  
Cassandra trotted in holding her clippings book up in panic. "EVE! Its Flynn! We gotta…"  
She skidded into the room and saw she was a beat behind everyone, lowering her arms slowly. "Oh…you already know."  
"Cassandra - what does your book say?" Eve said with a sense of urgency  
 _  
 **LIBRARIAN ARRESTED UNDER CHARGES OF MURDER, CONSPIRACY AND THEFT.**_

"Well if he wanted to escape, he would have by now…so I guess thats a good thing. He's staying until he can figure out who's doing this." Eve muttered disliking the circumstances more and more. Hed only been gone for two days.  
Eve breathed out slowly. "Ok…first we head to Lilliput and see if we cant bail Flynn out."  
"Mr Carsen will not subject to due process here. Lilliput is not America. They wont allow Flynn a lawyer or any kind of rights like what you're used to. If they think he's guilty they will kill him."  
"So we have to find a way to clear his name first."  
"Hold it - who's writing these articles anyway…how do we know we can trust these news stories?" Stone countered  
Everyone stared at him.  
He pointed to the different headlines and date of publication. "Thats from a Irish newspaper and this one form a Liliputian newspaper. This one is Blefusciavian."  
Cassandra looked at the different stories. "Hes right. That means they're going to be biased. So which one do we trust?"  
Eve pursed her lips in resignation. "Dosent matter. We go there, we get Flynn, we find clues and we solve this." She said with determination.  
Jenkins was stone faced at this. "This is very very troubling." He said gravely. "Cornell, if this is not resolved, I fear many more problems will arise. The wrath of the Little People is ferrous indeed."  
Ezekiel snorted. "Seriously? What are they gunna do? Poke our shins with sticks?"  
Jenkins darkened. "Do not underestimate them because they are physically smaller than you in size Mr Jones. Lilliputians are incredibly vengeful. They are very powerful magical beings and they hold grudges for centuries as do the Leprechauns. Geldoff was notorious for striking his enemies with deeply disproportionate responses…and if King Brian of the Leprechauns gets angered…"  
Jenkins pulled a thick volume from one of the shelves.  
"What? What will happen?" Eve said the gravity of the situation facing upon her like a weight.  
"Lets just say the Blight of the 1840s was no mere agricultural accident." He said grimly."Lilliput and Ireland have been hostiles for as long as anyone can remember. They are fiercely hateful of one another. Irish Leprechauns have fought them off from invasion, Lilliputians have enslaved the Irish and vice versa. Fergus and Brian have been in aggressive civil war only to turn around to do done horrid things to Lilliputians as well. They've had race wars hundreds of years." Jenkins sighed heavily. "But … Geldoff was a tyrant. Theres a lot of people who'd want him dead. The list of suspects is long. He drove his people into practically starvation, and the homeless population is incredible there. He's also made some mighty powerful enemies. Everyone who's going be at that summit will have something against the king…and a reason to bump him off." He showed them the large leather bound text, Histories of the Little Peoples through Modern Times.  
"Unspeakable atrocities have happened by both sides over the millennia. If Brian ties to invade Lilliput and take the crown for his own, theres no telling what will happen. And with Mr Carsen in the middle of it as he is…" Jenkins swelled in discomfort. "Geldoff has no children and the line of succession is questionable at best. If theres a grab for power, this would be the time for the Irish to do it."  
"Wait - So who is in next in line for the throne? They'd be the next person to talk to. Who is his second in Command?" Eve said  
"Well, theres where it gets tricky…" Jenkins said uncomfortably. "The Duke of Mildendo. He's been under investigation for a while now…he could be behind this whole thing."  
"So we find him and …"  
Jenkins cut her off. "However, their bi-laws suggest the crown gets passed to the Library keeper, but the 1918 agreement says the crown shall go to the last living relative, the last male heir." Jenkins explained, licking his thumb, and flipping pages. "But - the Peace Accords of 1945 demand that a Librarian of impartiality shall hold a free election essentially transforming a country once ruled by what can only be called despots into a stable republic, but that cant happen if Mr. Carsen is under arrest."  
Eve's jaw dropped. "Holy crap."  
"Weve got to clear his name. Its the only way." Ezekiel said determined.  
"We also have to somehow bring peace to warring nations that have been at each others throats for centuries."  
"And discover who's behind this whole problem." Cassandra sighed. "You guys...What happens if we cant do this…" She said looking at everyone seriously. "I mean … were Librarians we can do a lot of things, but he cant solve all the world's problems."  
"Think of the war in the Middle East, but on a magical scale." Stone answered with despair.  
"That is a reasonable assessment." Jenkins shook his head sadly. He breathed out hard. "The peace accords only hold up if the Librarian remains impartial, but if Mr. Casren is implicated in the death of the king … all hell will break loose."  
Eve's fists tightened. "OK. Get us a door to Lilliput."  
Jenkins nodded dutifully and gave her a look. "Right. Jenkins, you come with us, see if you cant untangle this whole succession mess, well try to get Flynn out of jail and clear his name."  
Eve breathed deep and hardened. The whole other personal situation would have to wait. Right now she had work to do.

* An adventure to be explained in a another story.


	8. Chapter 8

Flynn sat miserably in a tiny cell, his elbows on his lap, and his head in his hands. A angry bright purple fist mark was throbbing underneath his right temple, and his chin was bruised. He had a very heavy ball and chain strapped painfully to his leg. He sat in thought of how on earth this could possibly have happened. Of all the ways he'd gotten himself into trouble, being falsely accused of theft and murder had to be up there on the list.  
"I shouldn't have gotten out of bed." He grumped.  
His ears pricked up hopefully as he heard her voice from down the hallway in the most forceful and strong inflection. He grinned warmly and proudly at the thought of the unstoppable force that was his wife.  
"I said let me in! I am Cornell Eve Baird, NATO Counter intelligence, I have diplomatic credentials from the magical UN and I am Guardian to the New York Metropolitan Library. I demand you let me see my Librarian. NOW!"  
She strode down the corridor with purpose, her overcoat billowing, and found Flynn. Flynn stood up with relief. "Eve!" He grabbed the iron bars separating them.  
"Ya know next time I tell you not to go off on your own, you should listen to me." She said with an air of superiority folding her arms.  
"Can ya NOT… with the lecture right now…" Flynn grumbled.  
"You alright?" Warming, she reached out to touch his cut. "They rough you up?"  
Flynn nodded wincing in pain. "Yeah…Ill be okay." He said simply glad to see her. There was something about her that he couldn't out his finger on…  
"Flynn! Don't worry - Were gunna getchya outta here mate." Ezekiel said bounding up, giving the cell a quick sweep. Flynn shifted his attention.  
"No…they think Im guilty, if I break out it will only make things worse."  
"We sent Jenkins with Cassandra to speak with the Duke of Mildendo." Eve added. Flynn simply nodded in appreciation.  
"What the hell happened man?" Stone said with a edge to his voice.  
Flynn shook his head. "I left to recover the staff, forgot I had to go the summit, when I got here, Im chatting it up to dignitaries, and the next thing I know the king is dead, everybody freaks out and starts fighting, somebody hit me and when I woke up - Im in here."  
"Any idea who the killer could be?"  
"Vexing…" Flynn's brow clenched in thought. "Theres a plenty of possibilities…"  
"Well the Summits been out on hold pending your execution." Stone added. "Hopefully Jenkins and Cassandra can sit some people down and talk this through, get to the bottom of it."  
Flynn nodded in agreement. "Is a start..."  
"Why aren't there any other suspects beside you?" Ezekiel asked suspiciously.  
"There are." Flynn answered sadly flicking his chin to the next cell over. "Hey Katherine, Id like you to meet my friends." He called.  
In the next cell over sat Katherine, who looked the worse for wear. Her hair was a mess, and her once smartly pressed suit was dirty and torn.  
"What happened?"  
"A bloody riot thats what! When the king was killed everyone lost their minds and began fighting." Her voice quivered.  
Flynn sighed heavily in despair and guilt. He hated the idea of failing anyone, and now they were both in mortal peril because of him.  
Down the corridor they heard more voices, who were apparently squabbling in ancient tongues. Flynn tilted his head toward the sound.  
"Sounds like Gaelic and Latin…" Stone whispered. Flynn nodded to concur.  
Two very large guards reluctantly pulled out a large set of very old keys and jiggled them in Flynn and Katherine's cells.  
"You have been released into the custody of the King's Regent." He mumbled gruffly.  
They released Flynn's manacle, and he was ushered down the corridor.  
"Hey! Where are you taking him?" Eve demanded as she and the others followed them down the corridor where the Regent of Blefuscu stood rocking on his heels. His olive skin, neatly trimmed goatee and his strong jaw added to his regal background. His tweed jacket fit snugly around his waist coat. His hands clasped firmly behind his back in patience. His burgundy fedora placed just so.  
"I am Rory Roget, Personal Regent to Lord Basil Samaritus of Blefuscu. He has requested you be placed in my personal care." He bowed his head in respect, and doffed his hat in presence of a lady. "A thousand pardons Lady Bullum. Are you hurt?"  
"No I'm quite alright." Katherine said.  
"I assure you none will harm you again. These beastly matters have grown quite out of proportion."  
Flynn shook hands with Rory, who bowed his head in respect once more. "Librarian, my deepest apologies for the unseemly manner in which you've been treated. Im afraid my neighboring countrymen got carried away in their veal to protect the King's honor."  
"Rory…good to see a friendly face." Flynn muttered while they shook hands. "May I present my Guardian, Cornell Eve Baird, Professor Jacob Stone, and Mr. Ezeikle Jones."  
Rory remained respectful, shaking hands. "Ah…Professor Stone, I believe I know you're work under a pseudonym - Dr. Tompkins? Your paper of the Architectural lines between the Victorian period and Modernist period in America were fascinating."  
Stone grinned proudly. "Thank you."  
Eve knew that a diplomat's job was to know enough about their charges as to gain trust and flattery always got them somewhere. He turned his attention to Eve. "In Blefuscu, we hold the keepers of Knowledge in the highest regard." Rory smiled softly and kissed her hand. This didn't go unnoticed by Flynn who bristled, knowing Roget as he did, and stepped between them.  
"Well, if thats the case, we must be on our way. Our main priority is to recover the staff. Whoever has that staff is our main suspect." Flynn said.  
They followed the Regent to his motorcade outside the prison, where a toy stretch limousine waited for them. Eve had to remind herself that they were in Lilliput, and that they were in fact only eight inches tall at the moment. Everything they interacted with was a miniaturized version of the world she was used to. Katherine got the he car, thankfully to be away from the awful prison.  
"Eh…if I could just have a word in private please?" Rory ushered Flynn around the corner of the building from whence they just left. Flynn gave Eve a look of assurance of his safety.

Eve's face contorted as she watched Rory and Flynn disappear behind the large brick wall, and she turned to Ezekiel and Jacob.  
"I don't like this. This whole thing is crooked. I don't trust this guys as far as I …" She stopped realizing she could probably throw him quite far if given the chance. "Well…I don't trust him."  
Stone looked at Eve. "Everything about this stinks to high heaven, but we gotta play along. Were in another country…we gotta play by their rules. All that matters is figuring out who's behind this. We could make matters a lot worse if we screw up those Accords."  
Ezekiel gave a nod of agreement. "Jenkins'll sort that out wont he?"  
"Unless he can't. You heard how messed up this is…"  
"Well worry about that later. Right now, one of us keeps this guy where we can see him. No matter what"  
They all nodded in agreement. "Right!"

When they got behind the large brick wall, Flynn folded his arms. "How screwed up is this situation Roget?" He eyed the Regent carefully. While he knew him to be an upstanding little fellow, he also knew he was at his core a politician, and therefor subject to the whims of the crown and the underhanded dealings therein. "Do you really know who's behind this?"

"That may be something of a problem Dr Carsen." Rory began. "We have reason to believe it was one of the Irish delegation who stole the staff" He paused "…on orders… in an effort to grab for power."

Flynn closed his eyes in dread. "Oh no." He said. "Please don't let it be…"

"We think it was Mr. Kelly of County Down."

"No. Cant be…he gave his word those days were behind him." Flynn began. "Theres no more evidence that it was him than it was me."

Rory gave Flynn a understanding grimace. "I understand you two were friends once…thats …why I was hoping you could find him…" He said awkwardly. "I deeply regret the awkward position you've been placed in, I really do…but its the best chance we've at clearing your good name"

"There were at least a dozen people at that Summit who could be guilty of this…your king didn't exactly make a lot of friends ya know." Flynn huffed. "How do you know it was him huh?"

"Well for one thing, no one can find him. He fled the scene minutes after anyone found out the king was dead."

Flynn ran his hand through his hair, regretting his question. "Still docent prove guilt." He said. "If the accords hold up, how am I going to explain this to Brian?"

"Look Flynn, this isn't easy for either of us." Rory said with darkening purpose. "Im in a hell of position myself here. I have to explain to the press and to my people how a bloody Librarian was present during the murder of my King! Not to mention the trying to figure out who is actually running the damned country!"

"None of this is my fault!" Flynn countered looking over his shoulder trying to keep his voice down.

"Youre the Librarian!" Rory gritted. "If it wasn't for your blasted Peace accords we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Flynn knew better than to argue the point. "OK…look… " Flynn sighed heavily at the complicated situation before them. "Right now, Jenkins is providing council for succession. That might ease the matter at hand."

Rory nodded. "Do I have your word you'll try to bring in Kelly?"

"And if I don't?" Flynn cocked his head.

"Well its not like I can say well let the courts decide is it?" He said with meaning.

Flynn rubbed his neck knowing full well he had little choice.

They shook on it, and returned to the limo where he found Eve, Jake and Ezekle looking very suspiciously at the Regent. Eve leaned to Stone and whispered through the edge of her mouth. "Dont let him out of your sight." Stone nodded.

Rory doffed his hat once more as he opened the car door. "Lady Bullum, Ill accompany you to more comfortable surroundings while we get this little mess straightened out."

Eve narrowed her eyes at Roget. "So he's free to go? Just like that?"

Rory kissed Eve's hand once more, from which she was not amused. "I do wish we could do business in a more private setting my dear Guardian, but Ive more important matters to attend to. Ive seen to your Librarian's immediate release." Flynn threw Rory a look, and he relinquished Eve's hand quickly.

"So what now?" Stone asked eyeing the Regent carefully.

"Dr Carsen and I believe …" He glanced at Flynn who looked rueful. "That the main suspect in this dreadful affair is a Irishmen named Kelly."

"Oh that narrows it down…" Eve rolled her eyes.

"I have every faith in our Librarian that he will apphrened the culprit and bring him here to face our good justice."

"You have my word. Ill take care of it." Flynn said resentfully.

"And how exactly do you know this bloke is the guilty party?" Ezeikel asked taking a step towards Roget.

"Well, he certainly fits the profile…"

"Oh? And what profile is that exactly?" Ezekle growled. Eve placed a calming hand on his shoulder to keep him to acting rashly. "Easy Jones." She muttered in his ear.

"Hes a Leprechaun. " Rory scoffed "They would run over their own mother for a bit of gold wouldn't they?"

Ezeikle's fist clenched.

"Just because he's a leprechaun.. that dosent make him a thief." Stone tied to interject.

Rory smiled at Stone. "Well I suppose there can be a first time for everything." He said in condensation. Stone tensed in resentment.

Eve chimed in to avoid any further aggressive escalation. "Our associate here, will assist you in these matters. He's a Librarian as well." Eve steered Stone by the shoulders, into the limo whispering into his ear. "Keep it together."

Rory cleared his throat. "Very well. In the interim, Ill be contacting your Mr Jenkins, to see if I cant expedite the process of successionally maters. Good Day to all." And with that, the Limo drove off leaving Flynn in a worse spot than where he started.

Flynn watched the limo leave for a long moment in thought.

His mind had been elsewhere, but he tightened his lips apparently coming to a conclusion. Flynn looked at Eve with sadness in his eyes, then suddenly hardened, turned on his heel and strode down the little street with his hands in his pockets.

Eve and Ezeiklke looked at each other and trotted after him.

"Flynn!" She called after hurting to catch him. Eve grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him. "Hey!" Flynn didn't want to look her in eye.

"WELL?" Eve demanded.

"Well what?" Flynn muttered looking down at the sidewalk.

"You wanna tell us what all that skulking behind alley ways was about?!" Ezeikle was never this cross and he never had raised his voice to Flynn in his life.

Flynn breathed out hard trying to think if a way to explain the situation without making himself the heel he felt like. He cleared his throat.  
"Welll uh…" He began. "I have to track down a dear friend of mine who has saved my life on at least two occasions and bring him in for something I know he didn't do in order to clear my own name which will assuredly end will cause his immediate execution becuase he happens to be a Leprechaun and keep a tyrannical kings line of succession in power all while maintaining the facade that the Librarian is in fact a impartial third party, which nothing could be further from the truth, and somehow keep the Irish from invading, taking power and establishing a free republic, which would save the lives of thousands of people." He rambled out quickly. "Not to mention, probably cause a riot and possible escalation to full on what between nations that will ultimately cause the demise of the other…All because I was in the right place at the wrong time and allowed a king to be murdered right under my nose on my watch….and I have no idea who is really behind this." Eve stood flabbergasted, rooted to the spot. Her emotional train had derailed several stops ago. Eziekel stared at Flynn with his mouth open. When they both snapped out of the initial shock of Flynn's situation, they caught up with him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eve began with concern.

Flynn looked away from her. "I gotta get to Kelly before they do." He said hating himself every moment.

"You're not alone in this." Eziekl stood in from of him. "Flynn, Im a brown skinned illegal with a record a mile long with a funny accent living in a country that would love to toss me either in jail or at the very least back where I came from. I know what its like to be hated for who you are. Were coming to help you and your friend." Perhaps it was in the way he said it, or the fact that of all people Ezeikel understood the position Flynn found himself, but as he said it, Flynn began to soften.

Eve smiled softly at him in understanding. She knew how easily forgot that the entire worlds problems no longer fell on his shoulders solely and every so often he needed reminding that she and the others were there for him

Flynn stopped his brow furrowed in thought. Finally he found Eve's eyes and warmth returned to him.

"We gotta find the Captain."


	9. Chapter 9

The din of which Jenkins and Cassandra found themselves in was deafening. It seemed everyone wanted a piece of the throne of Lilliput, even those who were far down the line of succession. The valued ceilings and bright stained glass windows, caused voices to echo through the chamber like a concert hall increasing the volume exponentially.  
Even though the tallest being there was stood less than two feet high, voices carried over one another in an astounding cacophony. Jenkins sat dead eyed having been drowned out hours ago, as Cassandra strained to get a word in edge wise. Jenkins leaned to Cassandra. "At this rate well be at war by dinner time." He muttered.  
Jenkins kept a careful eye on the Duke of Mildendo, whom he knew for being shifty cutthroat and underhanded as any politician who came before him. He was notorious for reneging on bargains once struck, and had a particular ability to wiggle out of complicated acquisitions unscathed.  
"Ill be dead before I see the crown atop the head of another pointed nose 'Put! Take your feathered cap and shove it up your arse!" Screamed one of the Leprechauns form across the room.  
"You greedy gold pinchers wouldn't know what to do with it! Go back where ye came from you Drunken Paddy!"  
"The rightful heir is clearly the Lord of the Elves!" Shrieked a Elf who pounded his fist on the table from which everyone had stood from.  
"You just want out Library for yourselves you covetous wretches!"  
"At least were not gold hoarding whores!"  
Standing in the middle of the noise trying and failing to get everyone to calm down, was the hapless Johan Deglnan, The Duke of Mildendo. His weasel face was sweaty, and his eyes darted around the room to each occupant. "Gentlemen…Ladies …please…" He tried to shout but his voice was already hoarse form screaming over everyone.  
"You can go to blazes ye thieving Lilliput lapdog! I hope bollacks fall off!"  
Drawfes and Munkins volleyed loud offensive slurs at one another as Lilliputian representatives held up three conflicting sets of documents helping no one.  
Cassandra overhead a term used she was pretty sure was a very naughty thing to say to someone. She looked up at Jenkins. "Whats a "Limpo"?" She whispered.  
Jenkins blushed. "I am knight Miss Cilian. Id never repeat that in front of a lady."  
A smile smile of affection curved around Cassandra's lips.  
"The Fae have just as a right to the throne as you do! We will be peace to the region! Not this costly squabbling! " Shrieked Lady Gallanteh.  
"Ill die before I see an a Fairy Queen on the throne!" Barked a hulking Goblin, who pulled a wand from the inside of his dragon leather suit jacket and shot at her.  
Johan struggled to keep fists from being thrown, "Mr Shenan please control yourself…" Conner Shenan struggled against his compatriots while he flared in white hot anger at a Liliputian delegate Hans Forthereth who was restrained the same way. "Ye miserable cruel blaggard! Ill see your children turned to Changelings and your crops whither and die for a thousand years!" He continued to curse in Gaelic, causing several people near him to audibly gasp in offense.  
"How dare you!" Yelped Hans and he leaped over the table onto Conner each pounding the other wildly.  
Spells were thrown across the room in the excitement causing Jenkins to grab Cassandra and pull her to the floor under the conference table which now overturned and chairs were being thrown across the room in the frenzy. The Goblin was thrown across bodily across the room by a spell, leaving him in a crumpled mess nearby. A dagger wizzed by Cassandr's ear, her eyes widening.  
"Alright thats it." Jenkins stood up, and straightened his waistcoat and tie. "THATS ENOUGH!" Even though he was magically sized to proportion to everyone in the room, his voice carried as if at his true height. The effect of which caused everyone to startle and stop what they were doing.  
Jenkins put up his hands. "I understand this is a difficult situation. But surely we can come to an agreement as civilized … peoples." He bowed his head to the room.  
"Its your feckin' accords from the Library what're the problem!" Spat a bloody nosed Leprechaun from across the room.  
Jenkins counted to ten before answering, keeping his temper. "Might I remind you sir, without the the accords, your country would still be a war with your fellow countrymen." He said simply, causing a quite murmur of agreement to all within the room.  
Cassandra stood on top of a chair and put her hands up. "It is mathematically impossible for you most of you to lay claim to the throne. The statistical probability of which is in the trillions. While Im sure you all would like a peaceful resolution, some of you will be required do rescind your claim." She stated to the outcry of many, but when she put her hands up again, they were silenced. "Please remain patient while we try to resolve this matter." Reluctantly many the member of the room began to mill about grumbling amongst themselves, but were otherwise subdued.  
Deglnan sighed in relief for the end of the infighting. "Thanks Goodness."  
"Perhaps we could speak amongst ourselves for a moment sirs." He suggested, ushering them into a private conference room without so much bickering. He looked to Jenkins, offering for him to follow.  
Inside the smaller conference room, were Jenkins, Deglnan, Leiaman Ferginling, a Lilliputian whose namesake had been claimed to be the last remaining heir to the throne, as well as a few of his advisors. Jet back hair sat whiflfully atop his shiny slightly balding skull. His weak chin and pointed black goatee gave way to his rather pampered life style of wealth and privilege, while many of his countrymen lived in abject poverty. Also present was Herban Juillimen, who represented the Lilliput Free Society. On the other side of the political spectrum of Liiput, he too was from a wealthy background, but advocated for a free Lilliput and fealty was for the Library Keeper Katherine Bullum. For Ireland, stood Fin McDuggen of Dublin, one of the most influential Leprechauns with influential ties across Britain and the US, along with several of his soldiers and underlings. His bright ginger beard was thick and strong as his forearms, which were heavily tattooed with Celtic knots. His barrel chest bore a green velvet waist coat, above his pinstripe tailored trousers.  
"Gallahad is right. We must put our past grievances behind us if we are to move forward." Chimed the Duke. He placed a hand over his heart. "I do not believe a representative of the Library would ever work against any magical peoples." He gave Jenkins a slight bow of affection. "The Library has always been a neutral party."  
"Neutral party!?" Leiaman Ferginling barked pounding his fist on the polished conference table, "How do you explain his Librarian murdering our king then eh? The Librarian should be hanged before we have any more of these proceedings!"  
"Bah! Im glad the old bastard is dead! He was a cruel ol' blaggard, guilty of a hundred years of theft rape and murder to our people!" Shouted Herban Juillimen. "Theres no way a Librarian killed the king! Its clear he was being framed!" He flicked his chin to Jenkins. "I stand with the Knight."  
Leiaman stepped toward his fellow countrymen. "Oh ye do?" He growled tugging on his beard in resentment. "How much Leprechaun gold is in your pocket Juillimen? Eh? How much is your allegiance worth?"  
"Id never take any Irish gold! I say we declare a Queen! I say its The Library keeper who lays claim!" He said aggressively taking another step toward Ferginling.  
Deglnan slipped between them ready in case another brawl broke out. "Gentelmen…calm yourselves!"  
"Those were lies when you first wrote them! The only reason thats in the bylaws is that the Lilliputian Library is the second largest collection of rare artifacts in existence, save for theirs." He flicked his head towards Jenkins.  
"And the Filthy Mongrels Paddy Gold is the largest treasure in the world!" Spat Ferginling.  
"Filthy Mongrels are we?…" McDuggen said softly and slowly. "Its our King should sit on that throne. He's only one who can provide a stable government." Fin stood up dusting himself off from the fight. earlier. He stroked his beard in stoic thought. One thumb sat in the tiny pocket of his bright green velvet waistcoat, the other hand he placed patiently on his scabbard. "Aye… you lot have your Library the same as they….but no way to means to sustain yourselves." McDuggen offered. "We Irish want the same thing you do, peace for our people." He stated simply.  
Juillimen eyed him distrustfully. "And your prepared to legitimize our succession as well?"  
"Brain is Just. Fergus is Fair. If I can unite my Kings, surely you can do the same amongst your own?" He added with a strong eye.  
"What about the Librarian?" Ferginling demanded. "I want his head on lance!"  
"Nonsense! No upholder of knowledge would ever do such a thing." Juillimen countered.  
"As much as it pains me t'say it…I agree with ye." He said shaking his head at the thought. "Theres no way a Librarian murdered the king." He said however begrudgingly. "We stand with the Library." McDuggen threw a look to his fellow Leprechauns who bowed fealty towards Jenkins in unison. "Flynn Carsen has always been a friend to the Little People. He deserves our trust."  
"Oh your trust huh?" Ferginling countered. "Then why is it that I hear thats one of you he's gone after?"  
Johan Deglnan shifted and tried to straighten his jacket, looking no one in the eye.  
Jenkins looked between them in mounting apprehension. "How do you know this?"  
"Seems the Regent's sent him off to collect one your own in exchange for his miserable hyde." Ferginling relished. "Hows that for trust eh?" He chuckled evily. "You dirty ginger haired whiskey filled…Bogtrotter."  
McDuggen's men growled at these slurs, and stepped menacingly forward. Fin maintained his temper, even though his knuckles were white upon the hilt his sword. He turned to Jenkins.  
"Gallahad…" McDuggen scowled "…Whats the meaning of this?" He swelled in anger. His fellow Leprechaun were reaching for their weapons.  
"Th-There must be some mistake…." Jenkins began  
"Tell me McDuggen…wheres your lad from County Down gotten off to…" He sneered with an evil grin. "The Regem Piratis himself…"  
"You leave him out of this!" McDuggen growled, reaching for his own scabbard. He turned to Jenkins with darkening eyes. "Explain yourself Knight."  
Jenkins pressed his hands together. "The library would never betray the trust of the Little People of Ireland Lord McDuggen you have my word."  
McDuggen considered Jenkins and stroked his beard in thought. He raised a hand to his underlings, who stayed at ease. He looked at the Lilliputians with an air of disgust. "Youve never given me reason to think otherwise." He said to Jenkins with increasing aggression. He eyed the Liliputians carefully as if they would spring him at a moments notice, and kept his back to the wall. "Mark me, Gallahad, if I find out that Carsen double crossed us, Ill not be able to restrain either of them." He said in meaning.  
Jenkins nodded in thanks. "You have my word as a knight, we would never betray you."  
Fin nodded in understanding, and gave Jenkins a look before leaving, his men following dutifully behind.  
"Very well. We have an accord, Ill see to my Keeper." Juillimen turned to leave but narrowed his eyes and visibility bristled. "And…Ferginling, next time you say anything like that again in front of a Knight of Urther, Ill cut your tongue out m'self." He swept from he room.  
Ferginling's blood drained form his face.  
Johan Deglnan cleared his throat to ease the tension in the room. "Im sure whatever Dr Carsen is doing is for the benefit of all."  
"We shall see…" Said Ferginling, and left as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob Stone sat uncomfortably across from Katherine Bullum and Rory Roget. He knew that Librarians were not able to solve all the worlds problems. They were keepers of the knowledge and sometimes they battled curses and demons, but all the magic in the world could do nothing to stop a global economy from decimating small countries like Lilliput, nor could it stop the likes of greed and avarice.

"Where we goin' anyway?" Jake asked

"Were on our way to Lord Basil Samaritus' Manor House, its on the other side Blefuscu." Roget answered simply. "He'll be very pleased you're with us Dr Stone." Roget said smiling thinly. "I should think he'll want to get to the bottom of this nasty business as much as you and your companions."

"Well I hope so too." Jacob said returning an equally insincere smile. "Tell me, what can I expect from Lord Samaritus?" He looked out the window as they passed bordered up buildings, closed schools and slums from the inner city of Mildendo. Jacob watched with sad eyes as homeless pushed carts falloff their worldly possessions and children who picked through garbage piles in the filthy streets.

Katherine looked up at this. "The Lord wants whats best for his people, the same as everyone, and he's…" She glanced at Roget. "Fond of knowledge keepers." She watched Jacob for a moment. "Liluput used to be a thriving and prosperous country, but war has torn us apart. Lord Samaritus believes that we can rebuild if we unite our people into one nation. He was supposed to be at the Summit to purpose just that, but The King refused his offer beforehand and bared him from attending the Summit."

"Yeah…I heard your late King didn't do much to help matters." Jacob countered with meaning.

Katherine sighed. "I wish I could tell you thats not true, but we have lived under his rule for a long time. He promised us security against the Irish, he promised to bring jobs back, he promised to keep us well fed, and he never delivered. We gave up our freedoms piece by piece and in the end, all we got was violence, ignorance, poverty and misery." Katherine spoke with dignity and with quiet power that came form a lifetime of public service.

"My people have lived under the yolk of a tyrant for a very long time Dr Stone. Its difficult to pursued them that a better option is possible. Many live in horrible situations. Some know nothing else. As Library Keeper, Ive done my best to educate the pubic, but the King always stood in my way. Perhaps now we can find a easier path to helping everyone."

Jacob leaned closer to her. His bright blue eyes sparkled when he thought about her as a leader, there was something about her. She was strong, yet delicate like a flower. Jacob could tell she had a long past that she hadn't disclosed.

"So tell me, what is Lord Samaritus' plan for achieving these goals?"

"Well for one thing he will try to give back to the people. The Library of Liliput is the greatest collection of knowledge of ancient text, lore and legend, second only to your own Professor Stone. I should very much think Samaritus will bring it back to its former glory."

"Well, why cant you do that as Library Keeper?"

"Hopefully my position will not be effected by these accords."

"Whatdymean?"

"Well, if I am indeed entitled to the throne, Im afraid there are very few of whom I can trust to care for the Library, and even fewer still who understand how to properly allow it to thrive."

Stone shook his head. Yet another problem to deal with and nothing to be negotiated.

Roget nodded in the affirmative. "Hopefully the Peace accords will hold." He adjusted his tie. "I do hope your Mr Jenkins can give some semblance of sanity to this. Im afraid there are many who will lay claim, and many more will use this as an opportunity to grab power."

Jacob regarded him. "So who do you think should rule?"

Rory's eyebrows popped up at such a question. He looked at Katherine and smiled. "My allegiance is to my King, … or Queen whomever that may be…"

Jacob snorted. A true politician.

Katherine leaned forward looking out the window as they pulled up to the Grand Manor House of Samaritus. Marble fountains sprinkled cool clean water, and manicured flows and lawns opened up to a an enormous sprawling palatial mansion. Armed guards patrolled the perimeter, and large tall towers peeked out from tendril vines which grew along side the outside. Jacob recognized that if he were at his normal size, he would think it was a rather expensive and handsome dolls house.

Many other limos and toy replica luxury vehicles were outside, with flags Jacob recognized as Irish, Fae, Shireling and British.

As they entered the cavernous hall, they could hear shouting from across the hall to their left where negations were being held. Several guards, and handlers were outside looking exhausted and in no mood to return inside.

"Hopefully well be able to find Jenkins and Cassandra and sort this out." Stone muttered not wanting to sit one minute at the negotiating table. The last thing he wanted was to get swept up in the political quagmire of claiming rights.

"My lady, perhaps you would like to retire, you've had quite an ordeal, and I would hate for you to undergo any more stress in these beastly negotiations" He kissed her hand gently.

Katherine smiled in appreciation. "Thank You Rory, you are a true servant of the crown."

Rory motioned for an usher. "Herian, please escort Lady Bullum to more private quarters, perhaps the west drawing room." He turned to her and bowed his head. "He will attend to your every need." Herian was a very large man, with bulging shoulders and heavily armed. He placed his fist over his heart and lowered to one knee. "None shall harm you under my protection my lady."

Jacob watched Lady Bullum and the Herian make their way up the winding marble stair case to the second floor, and he was reminded of the Metropolitan Library's grand staircase. A part of him wanted to go after her and stand to protect her as well. He turned to Rory. "Id like a word with your Master." He said meaningfully.

"Of course, Dr Stone, he shall be very glad to speak to you as well. This way please."

Rory brought Stone into a large french doored mahogany inlaid grand office, lined ceiling to floor with thick volumes of law books of every type one could imagine.

Sitting in a high backed leather chair, in front of a polished partners ball and claw desk, sat Lord Basil Samaritus of Blefuscu. His soft silver hair was receding into a thin strapped beard that ran along his jaw line, failing to hide a double chin. He looked up at them from the top of his spectacles, and put his fountain pen down.

"Ahh…Rory." He stood up and strode over to Jacob and Rory jovially. "I trust you've gotten business sorted then?" His frame was ample, yet strong.

"I have 'mlord." Rory bowed humbly turning to Jacob. "May I present Professor Jacob Stone, of the New York Metropolitan Library."

Basil shook Jacob's hand firmly and with purpose. "Very very pleased to meet a man of the libris." He said. "I do apologize again for Dr Carsen's upsetting news." He said in humbled tones. "Terrible business that." He shook his head.

Jacob supposed it was the Lord who gave orders to Roget in the first place, so he didn't ask how he knew about Flynn or why he wasn't present.

"Well shall we?" He said clapping Rory around the shoulder, and motioning for them to sit in the comfortable leather seats. " As you've no doubt overheard, theres much to untangle in this silly mess." He thumbed over his shoulder at the muffled yelling across the hall.

"Ive allowed negotiation in the Manor house away from the formality of the Summit. Perhaps we can actually get something done today eh?"

"Prof. Stone, I wonder if I could speak to you about any thoughts you may have on the subject of a one free Lilliput. Perhaps people would listen more if it came from you."

Jacob was surprised and somewhat flattered. He'd never been given the opportunity to give his option without having to hide behind someone else name before.

"I..uh…Id be honored." He said a slight smile curling his lips.

"Now, if I were Prof. Stone, Id want to keep you where I could see you, given that you've just gotten his Librarian to try to lure a known fugitive to justice against his better judgement."

Jacob was taken aback at Lord Basil's astuteness.

Rory's winced as his hand fell off the door knob, and he reluctantly turned to sit with them.

Lord Basil grinned. "This all must seem very cloak and dagger to you Prof. Stone, but I assure you all I really want for my people is for them to be united and still all the silly fighting. We've been at war with the Leprechauns for centuries and for what? So our resources can be deleted fighting a war that cannot be won? For our people to live in poverty?" He locked his hands together. "Brian wants the Library for himself, but if that is what it will take to unite our people he can have it as far as Im concerned."

Rory's face shifted. This didn't go unnoticed by Basil.

"Please excuse my Regent, he, like most of my countrymen have a preconceived notion that the Irish are somehow beneath us or that we somehow have more to loose than they in these matters."

"And you don't have a claim to the throne?" He said with an eye

"Me? No nothing of the sort…Im a just a simple legislative official Im afraid." He said chuckling.

"There are not many as enlightened in their beliefs that the Irish could do a damn better job of running our country than we can." He turned his eyes to Roget. "Lady Bullum?"

"Upstairs resting M'Lord" Rory answered. "Ive Herian with her."

Basil nodded. "Good."

"How much of a claim does she have?" Jacob asked

Stone remembered what Jenkins had told him of Lilliputian deliberation, and knew enough to tread carefully as he worded things.

The Lord sighed. "Well, that the rub. Depends on who makes that decision."

"And a Librarian has to make that decision?"

"Only if Mr Carsen returns with Lord Kelly." Rory muttered

"But if She becomes your ruler…" Stone flicked his chin towards the upstairs

"She could be the rightful ruler, or she may have no more claim than I." He said sadly. "When those accords were written, Lilliput was country that prided themselves on our magnificent Library, and it was a source of national pride. Then Geldoff came along and ruined any chance of that. When he came to power, he dismissed it as a cavern of trinkets, even going far as sell off parts, for his personal gain." Basil shook his head in shame. "Geldoff was a cruel and vengeful man, and he rose to power using the fear and hate that we had pent up over the years promising all manner of ridicules things only to strip us clean. He closed schools, decimated our natural resources, making himself unbelievable wealthy in the process. It was he would decided that the rightful heir to the throne should be the last living relative, maintaining power was his only concern."

Jacob considered the Lord. While he didn't exactly quite trust either of them, it was clear that the main concern was to the people, and that was at least something.

"I understand its an unpopular opinion, given our history, but dash it all — something has to give. We cant keep going on like we have just killing each other over something as idiotic as our skin and background."

"So you don't believe it was Kelly who murdered the king." Jacob cocked his head.

Basil looked affronted. "Many of my countrymen believe it was a plot to overthrow the king by the Irish. Im hopeful that Dr. Carsen can sort it out." He sighed heavily. "I thought it would go a long way toward preserving peace, if Kelly were apprehended by a Librarian."

Jacob frowned. "So whether or not he's guilty or innocent means nothing?"

"My dear Librarian, you've no idea the kind of blind hate that Lilliputians and Leprechauns have for each other, you cant imagine the kind of backlash if it turns out it was a Lilliputian."

Jacob stood up. "You're right I am a Librarian. A protector of Knowledge. Of Truth." He growled. "You'd let a innocent man go to the hangman noose just because he's a Leprechaun?!

"To keep my countrymen form spilling more blood? Yes!" He pounded his fist on the wrist desk.

Jacob glared. "So much for enlightenment." Stone said narrowing his eyes. "This is nothing but politics." He spat. "I thought you upheld the keepers of knowledge in high regard."

"What would you have me do?" The Lord countered angrily. "My country is hanging by a thread, and were this close to full on war." He pinched his fingers together. "If anyone can fix this, its Carsen." He stepped towards Stone aggressively. Jacob's fists clenched and there was a very long moment where he considered punching the Lord in the face, but he knew that wouldn't help anyone. He had to think like a Librarian not a bar brawler.

Lord Basil matched his stance. "Professor Stone, with all due respect, you are a guest here, and Ive given you nothing except my sincere hospitably. I would beg you not to act rashly." He looked at Rory, who reached for something inside his jacket. "And if you've noticed, I given nothing but my utmost trust and respect to the Librarian. We are allies Stone. I would hate for that to desist." He said very clearly. "Its eggs or omelets sir."

"Forgive me." Stone cleared his throat relenting. "Emotions are eh…" He looked about the room. "Running a bit high." He finished. He inwardly despised all the double dealing political manipulation, but knew there was little he could do about it.

Lord Basil sighed and waved his hand dismissively at Rory, who stood down. "Not at all." He said giving himself a long moment as well. "Nothing wrong with passionate beliefs."

"Speaking of,…I believe your Custodian and one of your colleagues are in the negations across the hall." Rory motioned with his hand. "Hopefully cooler heads will prevail."

Basil straitened his tie and gave Rory a look. "Perhaps Professor, you would care to view our Library. I would very much like to hear your inspection critique."

At this, Stone's eyebrows popped up in interest. "Yes. Absolutely." He said at once. "However, I think your Library Keeper should be present as well."

"Of course." Basil answered, turning to Rory, silently. In one moment, the regent had gone to fetch Lady Bellum.

In the few moments of their intimate silence, Basil turned to Stone and looked him straight un the eye solemnly. "If I could change the world Prof. Stone, I would. But Im afraid all the power in the universe wont change the stubbornness of some, the cruelty of others and the sad truth that men like ourselves are stuck in the middle of such things. We do the best we can with what we are given, and sometimes that means making undesirable choices, for the greater good." He said pouring Stone a drink of extremely expensive amber liquid.

Stone's shouldered untensed. "To fighting the good fight." He smiled sincerely. Basil nodded in agreement. Both men drank and savored the scotch with looks of utter peace on their faces, gave each other a look of trust, extended their hands and shook.


	11. Chapter 11

Flynn led Eve and Ezekiel at a brisk pace through the dilapidated streets of West Mildendo. Eve shook her head as they passed bordered up buildings, the homeless, filthy sidewalks and degraded downtrodden denizens. This didn't go unnoticed by Ezeikle who stopped to hand someone a few bits of coin he'd had in his pockets.

"We have to hurry, we only have a little time left before the enchantment wears off and we grow to normal size." Flynn began to jog, clasping his pocket watch shut. "We have to reach the shore."

"So who's this Captain anyway?" Eve asked checking to see if Ezekiel was still loping behind them.

"Old friend to the Library." Flynn answered evasively

"What does that mean?" She asked as the made their way to the docks made from popsicle sticks. Flynn wiped his brow with his embroidered handkerchief. 'Made it. Whew!"

Ezeikle clutched a stitch in his side. "ok….Now what?"

It was decidedly chilly and the early morning air lifted off the bay eerily in the predawn hour. Eve guessed it was close to sunrise, as a early morning fog had descended upon them giving a cold wet chill right through to their bones. Their breath caught in the air, and wafted slowly in in front of them.

Mildendo Bay had tiny toy boats sitting peacefully in the water, swaying back and forth in a current of the waves, which slowly rose back and forth against the shore. Eve remembered fondly of playing with boats like that with her father as a girl.

As the sun began to rise, a thin red and orange cloud was painted across the horizon, coloring the clouds beautiful hues of pinks, blues and yellows.

"Quick into the water." Flynn yelped, and threw himself off the dock into the ice cold bay water and began swimming with all his might towards one of the little boats in the distance. The two followed and as though on cue, they all began rising in the sea, as if springing out of the ground. The shoreline water they they has been previously deep enough for them to swim in, was now only up to their ankles.

Flynn shook his sopping wet hair out of his face and sniffed. "You guys alright?"

Eve shivered, her teeth began to chatter, her oversized trench coat clinging and she hugged her body for warmth. Flynn gave her a sly strange smile, and gave her his equally wet taunt tweed jacket in a weak act of very sweet, however useless chiverally.

"No-now what do we do?" Ezekiel shivered

"Hold on" He said sniffing. "I just have to catch the light _juuusssttt_ right. The sun was mercifully rising dissipating the cold cloud like air and giving way to warmth of the dawn. Flynn's pocket watch had a small mirror on the inside, which he was using to catch the light and reflect into he lifting clouds.

Ezekiel looked at Eve in question, but she simply returned a confused shrug as they both watched the Librarian in action. High above them in the outfaced stretching cliff was a tiny mirror which reflected brightly back at them making them squint.

When their eyes adjusted to the light, both Eve and Ezekiel did a double take, for there on the horizon appearing out of the mists of the morning dawn was a grand three-masted clipper ship from days of yore. From the dissipating mist, they could see a tiny light flickering to signal back at them.

Flynn smiled back at them. "Our rides here."

"Wait were going to sail on that?"

"Yep." Flynn stomped clumsily forward in the shore water, taking care not to tread on the now to scale Lilliputian toy boats beneath his feet. Nearby, was a human size row boat, with a large canvas tarp covering it, embroidered with the Metropolitan Public Library logo on it.

Ezekiel looked at him like he was crazy. "Why don't we just get a magic door mate?"

"Cant. The only way you can enter Brian Collin's Kingdom is to sail. Leprechauns are verrryyy protective of their lands. Knocknasheega is incredibly magically protected. " Flynn answered, grabbing a thick rope and sweeping the tarp off the rowboat. "Librarians have been allies with the Leprechauns for centuries." Flynn explained. "Ever since Ignatius The Brave saved the King's life way back when…" Flynn stopped and stood silent for a second as if suddenly occurred to him and he turned to Ezekiel deadly serious. "Ezekiel, listen to me. I need to you be on your ."

Ezekiel looked back at him with disdain. "Im Ezekle Jones mate. My behavior is always the best."

"No you don't understand, this isn't going to be like the conclave. Leprechaun gold is one of the most magical substances on earth, it is what powers all Leprechaun magic, and to steal it comes with retribution the likes of which you cant imagine. They are insanely protective of it." Flynn said giving Eve a look of severity.

"Define protective…" Eve eyed Flynn realizing they were heading into another possible trap.

"Well um…you remember that Weekly World News headline about the bat child?" Flynn said his hands. "He tried to steal from the Leprechauns."

Eve's eyes went wide. "Holy Crap. Th-those headlines are … are real?"

Flynn cocked his head back ad forth. "Well…more or less. Even a broken clock's right twice a day." He turned to Ezeilkle with meaning. " The point is we cant take any chances. Leprechauns are our allies, but they're also tricksters, and they will try to tempt you at every turn. Its in their nature. But Jones, you cant give in." He said "The curse of the little people is swift and harsh." He said looking Ezekiel straight in the eye. "No matter how much they try, no mater what they say, even if they offer it freely to you, you cannot take a single gold coin from a Leprechaun. Do you understand?" Flynn looked agitated and quite mad as he said this.

"Yeah yeah yeah…wee peoples gold is cursed or whatever …I got it." Ezekiel waived his hand dismissively.

Eve glanced at Flynn, and placed a calming hand on his forearm. "Jones, we are trusting you to uphold the credibility and respect of the Library as one of its representatives. And we know you'd never do anything to diminish that right?" She said slowly.

Ezekiel rolled his eyes. "Alright geez I wont steal from the wee folk. Besides...it sounds too easy. Ezekiel Jones docent do easy."

Flynn was tense and his attention was elsewhere.

He helped Eve into the boat as he and Ezekiel shoved it into the water with a grunt, and fumbled into the boat as well, and grabbing one side of the oars.

They made their way towards the great ship sitting majestically in the water, and a small rope ladder was dropped to them to board.

"Librarian. Welcome aboard the Banshee sir." First Mate Cormac Kilkenny saluted. Stocky and quite capable, his woolen cap sat jauntily on his head, and his one handsome pea coat was quite weather worn. Faded golden embroidered stripes were just visible.

"Hey Cormac. Thanks for pickin' us up."

"Aye, well, ye never ask for a 'elp unless ye need eh?" He said chuckling, and his bushy eyebrows popped when he noticed Ezekiel standing behind Flynn. "Well bless my soul. The great Ezekiel Jones 'imself."

Ezekiel smiled warmly. "Hey I know you! You were that bloke at Vágur." He said."You distracted the guards so I could get away!"

"Sure, every pirate knows the name o' Ezekiel Jones." He grinned. "And well, any friend of the Library…" Cormac smiled warmly, but his smiled dropped from his face when Eve had boarded.

"Beggin yer pardon Mr. Carsen, but a ship's no place for a woman." He said glancing at his fellow sailors, who were leering at Eve in an inappropriate manner.

Ezekiel and Flynn's first instinct was to stand up for her, but Eve had beat them to it. Well used to having to prove herself a strong woman in a man's world, she strode up to face Cormac, drawing herself to her full height, towering over him. "I am a Cornel in the United States Armed Forces Counter Terrorism Unit for NATO, and the Library's Guardian. You will address me as Guardian or Ma'am. Is that clear?"

Taken aback, Cormac instantly stood at attention."Yes Ma'am!" He yelped and saluted still as a statue, and his compatriots followed in unison. Forming up in a line in a moment for her to inspect. Flynn grinned. He loved it when she pulled rank.

"I meant no offense Ma'am". Cormac, pirate or not knew when to toe the line, and orders were orders. Satisfied shed made her point Eve relented.

"Very well. At ease." She said. "Wed like to speak to your captain."

Flynn looked up at the above deck nervously and nudged Eve in the arm.

Standing there on the above deck, was Captain Brendan Patrick Doyle. His once bright ginger hair stuck out under his rumpled faded skipper's cap that was now turning snow white, and his strong square jaw was hidden behind a thick beard but balanced his rather large ears. His shoulders were wide and the collar of his sweeping thick long wool coat was popped up against the chill. He had once been a man of the navy but defected to chart his own course, and his crew loyally followed. He gazed down upon them stone faced, apparently unhappy at their obligatory passengers. Eve instantly recognized his thousand yard stare. Doyle in his long lifetime had seen his ample share of battle, blood and heartbreak. He frowned at Flynn and narrowed his heavily lidded eyes which were long since devoid of a proper nights sleep.

"Good Morning Cap'n Doyle." Flynn began trying to break the ice. "Uh…heh heh … Im in a little bit of trouble." He gave a feeble smile.

Captain Doyle grabbed a thick rope hanging and used it to jumped down to the mid deck. His heavy boots thumped as he stood tall in from of them with a stone faced. "Librarian." He grunted. His voice was deep and course. He extended his enormous rough hand, and Flynn shook it trying and failing to hide the wince of pain he felt as the Captain's vice-like grip felt like it crushed all the bones in his hand. Doyle's beard twitched as a small roguish smile crept over the corner of his mouth.

A tense silence defended over the ship as none moved a muscle. Doyle glanced at his crew who were still standing in formation at Eve's order, and his First Mate who stood at attention in his presence.

"You lot let a woman, take control over my ship in less than a minute." He barked a booming loud voice, and his crew startled but remained in position. His eye fell on Eve and his right eyebrow raised. "Well done Cornel." He stuck out his bottom lip in appreciation at her ability to take command of his ship, and nodded his approval.

"Mr. Jones. I pleasure to meet you. I admire your work." He said shaking Ezekiel's hand who like Flynn tried and failed to conceal his pain.

"Mr. Killkenny, show the Librarian to my quarters." His command was simple and even toned, but his eyes suggested fierceness and severity to anyone who disobeyed him. "Cornel, Id like you to inspect me men. Report back with any problems."

Eve was surprised at his trust in her, but took it for its meaning, as she looked to Flynn. Flynn nodded his agreement. "Take Jones with you. " Fynn added relived Eve would be present to look after him.

"Aye sir. Right, back to work you salty dogs." Cormac yelled and the crew scrambled back to their posts.


	12. Chapter 12

The Captain's quarters were handsome indeed, but weather-worn. A large high backed chair sat behind a rough hewn desk, smothered with atlases, weather surveying charts, celestial navigational charts, maps of Ley lines, compasses, and several leather bound thick books. Behind this was a large armoire locked tight presumably with weapons in case of attack.

A large comfortable bed stood in the corner, upon which were more books, and a sleeping scruffy mixed breed mid size black furred terrier named Keelhaul. On the walls were photographs of several members of his crew on various past adventures, newspaper clippings of mysterious happenings, snapshots of slain sea monsters, and a framed old black and white photograph of a young man holding a small boy on his shoulders. Flynn's eyes rested on an old worn photograph of himself looking much younger, with his arm around Stewart Kelly and Capt. Doyle all smiling at the camera happily. Flynn remembered that particular early adventure with great fondness. He'd not soon forget having his life saved by both men in the picture. A fresh pang of guilt hit him in the guts when he thought of what he was about to have to do. Resigning for the worst, he turned to face the Captain.

In the middle of the room, stood a ball in claw communal table, at which Doyle invited Flynn to sit at. He moved over the stacks of magical spell books, charts, maps, and nautical war maneuvers. He threw his thick boots up on the table and put his hands behind his head. The captain smiled under his beard. "Glad t'see yeh got yerself a proper crew now. That Guardian o'yours, reminds me o' Anne. She's a force stronger'n than the sea." Giving Flynn a knowing wink.

"That, she is." Flynn's face crept a smile he couldn't suppress.

"Right… Lets get down to business Carsen. I know why yer'ere." He gave Flynn a look and began chuckling.

"Now, I know you're not normally political, but…" Flynn defensive with his hands up

"Im gunna stop ye right there. Im glad that miserable shite is dead, and I don't care who sits on the throne of that filthy island of blaggards." He said scratching his scruffy chin. "Ive no interest in 'elping any of those Feckin' Limpos." He noticed Flynn's disapproval of the offensive term and cleared his throat. "Pardon 'mlanguage, but that 'ow I feel."

"Brendan, this is a… uh…delicate matter." Flynn said awkwardly. "Well… uh..they … they think it was me…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

The Captain's bushy eyebrows popped up and he barked out a booming belly laugh at the absurdity of such a thing. "Bwhahahaha!" He bellowed. "A Librarian? Killin' the King o' Lilliput? Those idiot 'Puts'll believe anything!" He shook his head jovially, then gave Flynn an eye chuckling still. "Heh Heh Heh. So who really done it?"

"Thats why Im here…Ive uh… been tasked with finding the killer and Rory thinks its …" He looked up at the Captain with guilt all over his face.

The smile from the Captain's face dropped into iron seriousness instantly understanding who he meant. "What are you playin' at Carsen!? He's a loto'things but 'es no murderer."

Flynn swallowed sadly looking up at Doyle. "I know he didn't do it, but I have to bring him in anyway. And I need to talk to Brian to persuade him to turn him over, and hopefully avoid a —"

"And you trust Roget?! A bloody 'Put o'er yer own compatriots!?" He glared at Flynn bristling. "They'll not 'ang 'im for the kings murder, they'll 'ang'm for being a Leprechaun!" His voice rose "You'd allow that?!" He said leaning menacingly forward.

"Of course not! But I have to do everything in my power to avoid a war. I know he would want to do the same. He wants to keep the peace between the kings." Flynn said shaking his head. "He's being used as a bargaining chip. Do you know where Brian would be keeping him?"

"We'ev not spoken. Not since he left." The Captain looked out the towards the windows. "When'd yeh see him last?"

"At the summit. He told me to tell you 'no hard feelings.'"

"No hard feelings?! He threw his in with the lot of corrupt politicians, cruel kings, and of all bloody things…renounced his bloody name!" He pounded on the table. "Hes ashamed o' where 'e came from - of 'imself, and of me!" He said angrily. "That boy never listened to a goddamned thing I told 'im!" He shook his head in disgust. "If yer ever become a father Flynn, prepare yourself for a lifetime of nothing but heartbreak and disappointment." He looked out the window again. "'is whole life, I tried to teach'm show'm make him into the man I thought 'e should be, but in the end, he betrayed the very values of everything m'kin stood for."

"None of that matters now!" Flynn tried to keep on topic and surprise the feelings that were in his stomach once more. "If I can get Brian to turn him over, I can find the real killer and clear his name. Its the only way."

"And what the 'ell makes you think Im gunna just waltz you over to Brian eh? And ye know Fergus gunna 'ave words with yeh." He growled in distaste for the leaders of his country. ""Ow do ye know Brian even has 'im? He could be 'iding with Fergus could'ne?"

"Because I know. Because I know you. Because Im the Librarian." He said with an air of sadness of his title. "Look, I didn't say this was going to be easy." Flynn answered miserably. "And believe me, this is not how I would want to approach this…but Im out of options. If I don't bring him in, the peace accords will be null and void and all hell will break loose."

Flynn's stomach flipped over again as guilt threatened to dislodge his better judgment. He tried to put a noble spin on the situation and tried not to think about the fact he was only saving his own Hyde in the process. The feeling of not knowing ate away at him, and he hated it. He tried to steel those feelings away, but they wouldn't budge. "Lost yer sea legs 'ave yeh Carsen? Ye look a wee bit green." Doyle snorted with a smirk.

Guilt hit Flynn in the gut since more. Even though he was usually if not almost always right about things, he had chosen a helluva time to place such risks on his friends lives. He shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand though his messy hair. "I have to save him. This is all my fault. This all happened under my nose, and whatever else, Im responsible." He shook his head miserably.

Doyle sat back in his chair and considered the Librarian. After a long moment, he pulled his pipe out of the inside pocket of his coat, lit it and inhaled deeply in thought. "I assume ye got a plan for gettin' around the security in the Castle?"

"Thats not what Im worried about." Flynn was confident in his and Ezekiel's combined abilities to override any security system, magical or otherwise. It was the other stuff that bothered him.

Doyle eyed Flynn carefully. "So what then?" He asked pulling on his pipe deeply.

"I still need to find the real killer, and the list of suspects is…needless to say really long." He said defeated. "Everyone at that summit had a reason to hate the King, including his own people…and I have NO clue who it could be. I have to help Lilliput come to some semblance of peace - I have to save Kelly, and I cant do either of those things, without screwing over the one" Flynn sighed heavily. He knew there was no easy way out of this. "This entire fiasco is a loose - loose situation." He said after a moment helpless. "If I bring him in - they'll…ki-"

Doyle slammed his fist on the table. "Not if I have anything to say of it!" He barked, causing his dog to startle awake and look around confused. "You're a Librarian not a pirate." He said knowingly. "But now know yeh got other people in yer life, people who depend on yeh, people yeh care about. Yeh never used to 'ave that. Makes decisions weigh more heavy on yeh." He spat. "Dont let it get in the way of what you know you need to do."

"Youre right." Flynn said slowly, his mind was on Eve.

"Im bound to the Library by duty same as you, but my rudder is always steady. We know death is just around the corner for us at any moment but its you who always found another way 'round." The Captain looked Flynn dead in the eye. "Remember what Judson taught you." He said softening evenly and with meaning.

Flynn looked at the Captain and breathed out slowly, closing his eyes. He was back at the Library from years past. Jusdon, in his smart pinstripe suit stood before him in from of the pool of tranquility located in the Far East wing of the Library. Flynn remembered coming home after a particularly emotional and heavy mission only to be stumped by an extremely complicated and tricky ancient Ming-Dai puzzle which was his key finding the very dangerous Dragon Gongs. He had been frustrated and aggressive with Judson that day, and lashed out at him when the difficult puzzle got the better of him and he couldn't figure it out. Judson, ever patent with Flynn simply smiled evenly, and showed him the pool of water form which they stood before. "Your mind is like water, Flynn…when agitated it becomes difficult to see but if allowed to settle, the answer becomes clear." As soon as Flynn had allowed his mind to relax, the answer popped in his head like a jack in the box.

The Captain allowed Flynn's little mental exercise and sat in silence once more, pulled on his pipe slowly in thought and exhaled through his nose. "I know 'e and I 'ave 'ad our differences, and I wasn't crazy about him throwing in with their lot, but we owe 'im." He said softly. "No matter whats 'appened, Ill always look after'im. He's m'boy, and that means I'd die to protect 'im. No matter what."

Flynn's eyes snapped open. "I know how to save him!" Flynn was on his feet now, pacing in his ramped up manic mental speed as his eyes darted back and forth in scheming. "Theres no way Brian will release 'im willingly. He'll want something in trade, something as valuable as a mans life, but not so much so that it will cause a diplomatic catastrophe So well need an escape route." He muttered.

"You know who killed the king?"

"No.. but I do have a plan as to narrow down the suspects."

"Alright…how?"

"Before he was killed, his staff was stolen from the British Museum. Whoever has the staff is my prime suspect." Flynn looked over at the scruffy little dog. "Keelhaul? Com'ere boy." Keelhaul jumped down from the bed, sniffed Flynn and wagged his tail happily in greeting as Flynn scratched behind his ears. Smiling warmly, Flynn remembered him as a puppy the last time he'd seen him. "Hey buddy I gotta job for ya…good boy." Keel licked his hand in affection and trotted over to the Captain's chair sat loyally next to his master awaiting orders.

Capt. Doyle smiled down at his longtime companion, and got to his feet.

"Right…Lets be off." He said getting to his feet and swinging open the door to the mid deck.

"Right you lot! Drop canvas!" He bellowed and his crew scurried about to their prospective posts.

Eve was at his side in a moment. "Ive examined your ship, Captain. I see no flaws. We are ship-shape sir." She saluted in respect and the Captain mirrored her. Despite being out of the military for a while, Eve's training put her mind and body right back into the world with ease. She and Jones had inspected the entire ship, at first looking for imperfections and flaws, but they quickly realized they were sailing on a magical Leprechaun Pirate ship that had been at sea for a century, and therefore was not about to sink anytime soon. So, Eve turned her attention to the crew members, correcting a bunch of behaviors that came from men not being used to being around women for a long stretch of time. She stood steadfast and strong upon the deck, her trench coat billowing in the sea air, giving her a formidable stance indeed.

Ezekiel took to being a pirate as if he'd been one his whole life. When he discovered no electronic equipment would be of any use due to a large amount of magic on board, his initial reaction was to whine, but found he didn't even miss it. Being a Librarian for a while now, he had become much more resourceful than he would have liked to admit without technology. He took to the helm of the ship steering with the quiet glee of how insanely cool it was to be a pirate.

"Well done Cornel." He nodded shortly.

Keel trotted behind him and sat beside him. "Oh Cool dog! What kinda dog is that" Ezekiel smiled and patted him on the head.

"Hes a Shuck" Flynn explained kneeling to face Keel as he scratched him. "Very magical creatures. People used to think they were bad omens of death, but you're not a bad omen are ya boy…" He said giggling as Keel licked his face, knocking him over on his backside. "They're kinda like magical object detectors. They can move at super fast speed, one of the reasons being used to think they were spectral forms or evil spirits. But they were just misunderstood aren't ya? Right boy?" Keel's tail wagged furiously as Flynn roughed up his already scraggly fur.

Eve grinned at her husband. There was something very attractive about a man who loved dogs.

The Captain smiled warmly under his beard and cleared his throat.

"Keel - to me." Instantly, Keel stood at his master's heel awaiting orders. His pointed ears perked up, his tail aloft and his fur bristling. "Find the Spear of Geldoff. Fetch!"

Keel bolted towards the side of the ship and left overboard. Ezekiel's eyes went wide as he looked over at the others. "What the?" Amazed, he watched the dog swim faster than he'd ever seen any animal, fish or otherwise.

"Dont worry Jones, Keel will be fine." Flynn waived his hand. "While he finds the staff, we can go fetch Mr Kelly and -"

"Yer t'call 'im by 'is proper name Carsen." The Captain said with a bite in his voice.

Flynn looked up at the Captain nervously. "Uh…right. I mean we'll be on way to fetch Mr. Seaghán Bradach Doyle." The Captain nodded his head shortly in approval of this in silence.

"Cap'n…a heading?" Cormac called

"Knocknasheega!" The Captain called back.

Cormac's face fell in fear. "Uh…but Capt'n … the King … he'll…"

Doyle simply raised his eyebrow slightly out of annoyance, and his face showed Cormac all the meaning he needed and with no further persuasion.

"Aye sir! Oi! Adjust course lads!" Cormac yelled. "Mr Jones

"Adjusting course sir!" Jones recalled, bounding happily back up the wheel and turning it accordingly.

Eve looked at Flynn in askance. Flynn ginned at her, turning to face Doyle. "Knocknasheega." He nodded in assurance, his mind had never been clearer.


	13. Chapter 13

As night fell, the ship tore through the sea at steady fast clip. Eve pulled her trench coat closer to her in the chilled wind on the deck. The only light were the swaying oil lamps swinging in the breeze. Below decks, the crew slept in a makeshift canvas hammocks, and the few night shift crew sat doleful and silent. High above them in the crows nest stood a sentinel pirate stoically gazing out into the inky blackness for any trouble that might find them. Jones had been given a private cabin and was fast asleep below their feet.

Goosebumps grew out of her arms as the chill night air began to creep down her shoulders, and the ocean spray kept her perpetually damp. Flynn stood behind her, and simply gazed at her for a long while. Behind her Eve felt warmth as she looked up and found her husband with an odd look on his face.

"Hey Librarian." She said turning back to lean over the railing of the port side.

Flynn leaned next to her gazing out into the deep dark navy blue water. "Hey Guardian." He said with a pause. "We haven't had a chance to really talk since this whole thing started."

"I guess not." Eve admitted trying not to look him in the eye.

"So … were you ever gunna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You know what." Flynn said. "I mean at first I wasn't sure if you knew, then I didn't know if you knew that I knew but then I did know that you knew, that I knew and then I knew that you knew that I knew." Flynn rambled.

Eve folded her arms. "You know it is insufferable having a know-it-all around."

"Yeah…I know that too." He smiled playfully. "But you could have told me."

"Hey Com'on I just fund out myself like three days ago. … Wait…what do you know?" Eve darkened.

"That were going to have a little Librarian of our own." He found he couldn't stop grinning.

"I can't…I cant do it Flynn." She said.

Flynn draped his arms around her. "What do you mean? You're the best Guardian the Library has ever seen." He said smiling. "You managed to look after Jones, and Cassandra and Stone…." He Paused "…and me with no problems. You'll be great."

Eve shook her head fight back tears. She hadn't had to think about this horrible mess in a couple day but now all of her emotional baggage about the issue came flooding back.

"No…I cant do it. I cant …" She shook her head. "Flynn…" Tears filled her eyes now. "We put ourselves in harms way every day. Thats the job. Im fine with that. Im ready at any moment, but you and me? Were soldiers." She said hardening. "But Ill be damned if Ill put another life at risk who didn't ask for this life, and who docent deserve to be brought into this world." She wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Flynn's brow furrowed, and then he smiled softly. "Eve, you think you're the first Guardian to have a kid with their Librarian?" He chuckled softly. "Happens all the time. Erin the Elder had like eight kids with her Guardian…Lugwig the Elegant had three kids while his Librarian…I think Temperance Faucet the Bold and Constance Dedriety had like twelve children….I mean" He shrugged "Eight of them died because ya know…the plague and disease and famine and war…" He rolled his eyes casually "But it was kinda a thing back then."

Suddenly Eve realized she had been being silly to assume that no other Librarian or Guardian had children, and while this made her feel a little bit better, the bigger problem sat on her shoulders like a leering monster.

"Jenkins told this ... other thing." She began.

Flynn looked at her intently. "ok…"

"He told me about … this prophecy, and well...that ...that...we're bound to the Library for a greater purpose and that our child could be possibly imbued with magic and being all powerful." She said this very fast, somehow saying it outloud made it real and saying it fast was like pulling off a band-aid.

Flynn stared at her. He gave himself a moment. After an agonizingly long pause, he said "Well that makes sense, we've been in the lIbrary the longest therefore our child would inertly magical be as well…" He muttered his mind going in a million directions at the possibilities. "I should ask Cassandra what the probability odds are…" He began to pace. "Ya know we're going to baby proof the library …" Flynn ticked off his fingers mentality remembering all the doors that would need to be baby proofed. "the entire south-east wing will be off limits until the kids at least old enough to drive…" He stated. "We gotta think about names… I like William … or maybe Henry?"

"No! NO ! Flynn you're not listening! I cant! NO! You don't see…"

Instantly stopping his flow of thought, he placed her freezing cold hands in his soft warm ones. "Im listening. What don't I see?"

"How scared I am!" Eve demanded tears rolled down her cheeks. "This was NEVER a plan of mine. Im an army brat! I dont have a maternal instinct! What if I leave it somewhere or forget to feed it or…."

"Hey hey hey... Eve, you are amazing at everything you try to do. And I know you'll make a wonderful." He kissed her hand. "Beautiful." He kissed the other one. "Mother."

Eve was not swayed. "I mean - we house the most powerful and dangerous objects and books in the universe…" She shook her head. "We both signed up for this. You and I are prepared for it. But I cant handle it if we …Im not strong enough for that. What if…"

Flynn shook his head. "Psh posh Eve!" Flynn waived his hand. "He'll be in the most secure place on earth, given the best possible education by the finest minds in a generation." He smiled proudly. "Besides, which hed be under the protection of the incorruptible knight, and not to mention Cal who will guard him with his life…" He chuckled.

"But …What if hes ya know...too powerful?"

"Well teach him how to use his gifts."

"What if he turns evil?"

"He wont."

"But what if does?"

"He won't!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

"How do you know?"

Flynn smiled. "Eve, I know because he will be our son. We'll love him anyway."

Eve looked at her husband, who gazed back at her with surety in his eyes. She kissed him truly and with her whole heart. She let herself feel now, and her shoulders shivered as tears fell out of her eyes in great droplets on his shoulder as he held her tight. Despite her job to protect him, she always felt at peace and at ease in his surprising strong comforting arms.

"I love you Flynn Carsen."

Flynn smiled warmly. "Yeah… I know that too."


	14. Chapter 14

There was something comforting in knowing that Flynn took the news in stride. Eve had previously convinced herself he would have flipped out, and even though she didn't want to think about it, she had an irrational fear that he would have taken off on her. She knew in her heart he'd never do such a thing, but her apprehension of the entire situation put her mind in darker places than she would have liked to admit to herself. She felt so terribly safe in his arms, a content smile snaked across her face and she sighed happily. Even though doubt and terror whispered deep in the back of her mind, for now, she quelled those and gave herself to the moment of happiness she felt in Flynn's warm embrace.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Flynn said softly to her. "We have a long day tomorrow."

Eve nodded. "You should too. You've probably been up for 30 hours by now." She said peering concerned into his darkened eyes.

"Ill be right behind you." He said solemnly. "Just let me contact Jenkins, give him an update." He pulled out his phone.

"You wont get a signal, Jones and I couldn't get any technology to work, I think theres too much magical disturbance.

"Oh, this _is_ magic. Remember how I was able to talk to you through the mirror in the Library?"

Eve nodded.

"Same spell." Flynn muttered

"Oh, alright, well, don't be long." She kissed him on the check, and headed below decks to their cabin adjacent to Jones.

When he was sure she was out of eye sight, Flynn let out a huge audible sigh. While he had his suspicions, he actually wasn't sure if Eve was pregnant or not, and now that she told him she was, he was starting to freaking out. As if he didn't have enough to worry about.

He ran a hand through his messy hair and thought about all the horrible things that could go wrong. Even though what he had told her he believed to be true, that didn't stop him from worrying about what it would be like to be a father. Flynn thought about what the Captain had told him, and about his own father whom had passed away when he was a young boy. All manner of awful scenarios went through his head, as he thought about what it would be like to have a child as a Librarian.

While Flynn knew and had read hundreds if not thousands of books on every subject in life lifetime, if he was honest with himself, he had to admit he absolutely had no idea how to be a dad. Its not like he could coach little league.

Flynn felt terribly alone. Besides his colleagues, he had no family. Everyone he loved was dead, and there was no one he could talk to about it. Jenkins was gone, Charlene was gone, his mother had passed away, and he didn't really ever have any friends whom he could talk about real stuff with.

He held up his phone, and Jenkins face appeared. "Mr Carsen. Glad to see you're alright sir. Where are you? Ive heard the most terrible things about you. Theres a lot of misinformation being thrown around. Where are you?"

"Im uh…abroad the _Wailing Banshee_ , and we'll be in Knocknasheega by mid-morning." Flynn answered in a hollow voice.

Jenkins face looked stricken. "Sir…please don't tell me the rumors are accurate."

"I dont really have a choice do I?" Flynn said cutting

"Ive spoken with McDuggen. He fears the backlash from both Kings will be fierce."

"I know - but I have to do this."

"and Mr Kelly?"

"Ive given my word Id bring him in." He paused "Any word on the order of succession?"

"Well, yes and no. So far Ms Bellum is the leading contender, but I'm sure Deglnan will be pulling strings behind the scenes. Ms Cillian is overseeing the drafting of the resolution." He motioned behind him in the screen to Cassandra, who was busy at work, sitting close to Deglnan keeping a resolute eye on him.

"And I believe Mr Stone is with Lord Samaritus and Ms Bellum visiting the Library of Liliput so at least shell be well looked after."

Flynn twitched his mouth back and forth in disbelief "And Ferginling's just going to go along with that?" Flynn knew Ferginling was going to be trouble before he stepped foot in the Summit.

"So far there has been no contention. So we'll keep our fingers crossed." Jenkins answered with resignation in his voice.

He looked at Flynn's tired face and knew he was otherwise troubled. "Is everything alright sir? You seem…offput about something." Jenkins knew perfectly well what the matter was, but gave Flynn time to come to it himself.

Flynn burned to ask him a million questions, but he remained silent. He spent his entire adult life keeping huge secrets, but this one weighed on his shoulders like a pile of cement blocks.

Jenkins smiled uncharacteristically warmly at Flynn. "You know Mr Carsen, despite the fact that Judson and I could never see eye to eye on many things, we always agreed that you were and are a wonderful Librarian. He was always extremely proud of you, … as am I." He spoke softly.

"Jenkins…" He began "Its … Im not good at…" His mouth didn't want to stumble out what his heart wanted to say. "I don't know to…" Flynn's voice began to waver and he swallowed hard. "Thank you Jenkins." He whispered.

"How is the Cornel? When we last spoke, she was less than enthusiastic." He said reserved once more.

"Uh…well I ..uh..she was a little …" He struggled to find the right words. " uh…upset….So I kinda … I might have told her about Erin the Elder, and Constance Dedriety" He finished lamely

"Sir…?" Jenkins said with warning in his voice. "You failed to mention that both of those Librarians died horrible deaths."

"Well she was freaking out … I mean …and I had to calm her down…" Flynn yelped defensively.

"Right sentiment, wrong reasons." Jenkins countered. "I should warn you sir, the Cornel will not be pleased you lied—"

"Comforted" Flynn corrected

"And she'll be angry—"

"Emotional"

"Oh yes, sir women LOVE being told they're emotional when they're upset about something IM sure that will go over well."

"Its probably just ya know…hormones or something…" Flynn muttered dismissively

Jenkins sighed and rolled his eyes shaking his head. "But for now sir, may we must table this subject; as we have more pressing matters to attend."

"Indeed." Flynn said pulling himself together. "I need you to go back to the Library and track a Shuck. Ive sent Keelhaul off to find the missing Staff. That will at least narrow down the search field."

"Very well. Ill let know when I have a read in him." Jenkins answered.

"Good Ni— Hey Jenkins?"

"Yes sir?"

Flynn shoved his heart back down into the bottom of his stomach and forced himself to focus. Now was not the time.

"Nothing…Good Night"

"Good Night sir.."


	15. Chapter 15

"Welcome to the Library of Lilliput Professor Stone." Katherine smiled at his reaction. Lord Samaritus grinned widely as well.

Jacob Stone stood breathless as he found himself standing in the great Lilliput Library. It was a scientific and fantastical art deco marvel. The main entrance stood on a grand platform judesting out into a huge round column lined multicolored building. Surrounding the platform were five archways with bright shiny gates, leading to the edge of the dais. Streamlined railings hugged the parapets on the upper floors. An ornate staircase wound down into the lower levels, and grew high into the air like an enormous iron gnarled tree, with branches growing out into the many floors below and above.

Enormous detailed metal drawers lined the walls, stretching high into the air as far as the eye could see, and deep below in the winding chasms. Intricately detailed oil lamps hung in the vaulted ceilings. Lilliput Librarians forewent the stairs and moved up and down in tiny air balloons, with their books in arms, shelving them like worker ants.

Jacob frowned when he noticed many shelves were nearly empty. Clearly, the former King had sold off quite a large fortune of books from this Library.

"Id like to show you the archival room. This way." Katherine motioned for him to follow her, as she lead him towards one of the archways. Upon closer inspection, each arch spelled out in great detail which are of the library they lead to. The writing was tiny and listed multiple areas, as there was so much form far away it simply looked like a handsome pattern engraved around the metal. A Lilliputian librarian in a bright purple pinstripe suit slowly lowered the tiny dirigible down and opened the door so they could enter. They lowered down into a deep deep pit far below the overhead rising levels.

It wasn't lost on Jacob that the only people in this building were people who worked here. "Where are all your patrons? Students? Scholars?"

Basil Samaritus looked at him. "I'm glad to see you understand the severity of our situation." He said. "Our population is only 10% literate. Many in Lilliput only understand what the King's media chancellor told them, and while Lady Bellum has done her best to formally bring education back, it has been trying." Basil said to Jacob while performing a series of complicated security measures.

Katherine matched him, scanning her retina, fingerprints and facial recognition.

"Prof Stone is here as our guest." Katherine placed his hand on the scanner and spoke clearly into the microphone on the wall. Jacob flushed as her hand lingered on his for a moment as she spoke. Behind the wall they heard a series of clicks and levers move at once, revealing a thick heavy door which opened slowly to allow them entry. "Basil, please wait out here for a moment. I'd like to speak with the Librarian privately."

"Of course M'lady." Samaritus bowed humbly.

The archive room was lined with hundreds of hundreds of shelves of metal files, reminding Jacob of a back of a dentists office. In the middle of the room was a vast round table in the center of which was a huge magical atlas of all the fantastic worlds hidden from the human world. Jacob stared at it, trying to hide his inward excitement. The land of the Giants, Middle Earth, Oz, Digitopolis, Neverland, The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, Narina, Shangrila, Lilliput, Florian, Fillery, Guilder, Shanglow, and Nanda Parbat were among many others.

"Geldoff made a fortune selling secrets out of this room. To everyone who would buy them." Bellum said bitterly. "While he never read much himself, nor was any kind of scholar by any means, he did understand that knowledge is power." She muttered angrily.

Jacob looked at the shelves. He slowly walked among the aisles surveying the odds and ends of information that was left. Labels had been torn out, and several volumes of books were missing in their series. "What kinds of secrets did he sell?" He said with an eye.

"Oh…All manner of things. Geldoff's favorite pastime was blackmail. He rose to power very quickly by holding people of similar position in line with incriminating information of … let's just say scandalous behaviors." She smiled playfully at him. Katherine couldn't help but stare at Jacob, his rugged jaw and strong arms gave her thoughts unbefitting of the Keeper of the Library.

Jacob finally turned to face her. "What kind of scandalous behavior?" He said with suspicion with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you knew what the highest selling novel was in the mid-twentieth century was Dr Stone?"

"Lady Chatterley's Lover. Sold 200,000 copies because it was considered explicit in tone…"

"It was because it was scandalous Dr. Stone. People Love a good juicy gossip about another person…that why there's all that dreadful reality television you Americans love so much, people love to hear of the villain as it were…" She began to pace with her arms folded. "Well, the King was culpable in many different forms of corruption, the least being bribery of law enforcement and the encouragement of increasing racial tensions. He knew the easiest way to get away with everything was infighting…so he stirred hatred amongst us." She explained with an air of deep loathing behind her voice, but then her voice cracked and softened. "And…I helped him do it." She swallowed hard.

"What do you mean?"

"I believed that serving the crown was for the greater good, that perhaps I could change things, from the inside. I told myself that the means would justify the ends but I never thought it would come to this." Bullum gave Stone a look of compassion, and of true remorse. "I knew the sorts of things he was up to, and who he aligned himself with. I knew he was in league with he worst sorts of peoples and reigned with an iron fist - those who had no voice of their own. …" Her lip began to tremble, but then she steeled herself. "Prof. Stone, there's a reason I brought you here," Katherine said. "I feel like I can trust you. I feel like we have a connection." Jacob grinned with mischievousness, the ill intent of a Librarian. In his old life, he would have taken her up on what he assumed she meant. "It's just, there aren't a lot of people can speak to about this, and I know as a fellow Keeper of books Im sure I can approach you with a … proposition…" She said stepping forward, placing a hand gently on his arm.

"I watched him do unspeakable things to people….my people. All my people."

Stone leaned in intently. "Like what?"

"I knew what he was capable of, but I never thought he'd stoop to this level."

"And what level is that?"

"Hes going to murder him."

"Wait - who?"

She looked down sadly at the table, and paused. "… Im afraid I haven't been completely forthcoming with you Prof Stone."

"What d'ya mean?"

"The kings funeral is tomorrow morning. In two days time, an announcement of intent will be made for the nation by Deglnan. He's a loathsome creature but hes no fool.

"How do you know this?" Stone asked. It had suddenly occurred to him he had completely misread her body language.

"Its my business to know." She said curtly. "He knows the sooner he makes the formal announcement, the quicker it will be for him to take control. He plays his role very well, and I know he's behind the kings murder."

"Well, if you have proof, we can clear Flynn's name right now!"

"I cant prove it ! and I dont know how he did it, but I positive he's involved. He has every reason to seize control of the throne."

Stone shook his head. "But he's in the negotiations isn't he?"

"Like I said — he plays his role well, he'll not sit directly - but he will pull the strings of whoever does. His fingerprints are all over myself and Dr Carson's false imprisonment." She spat bitterly. "As I understand it, your colleagues are working on a new constitution should there be the eventuality of an election." She began, turning to look at the wall with her arms folded. "The conservative party will announce their candidate should Dr Carson return. He's been tasked with bringing in a certain individual of great importance to me." She said slowly. "If he does, it will put me in a very awkward position politicly…"

"Wait…you mean Lord Kelly? Whats he got to do with all this?!" Stone asked befuddled

"If the libris party nominates me, Ill have to accept, for the good of my people…but Ill not be able to do so easily…." She paused. "…But Should Lord Kelly be brought up on charges…"

"Why? Whats his stake in all this?" Stone said with a step towards her.

Bullum sea at the table and folded her hands darkening visibly. "What Im going to tell you is in the strictest confidence, as a Librarian, I trust you'll understand and maintain utmost discretion" Her voice had become cold and completely formal, her years working as a political official revealing themselves.

Stone swallowed, not sure if he could handle such news, but nodded in the affirmative all the same. Duty to the Library came above all else, something dawned on him. "Lawerence also presents some views on the British social context of the early 20th century. This is most evidently seen in the plot; the affair of an aristocratic woman with a working-class man…" Stone began

"Lord Kelly is my husband."  
Stone's jaw dropped. He felt dizzy by the news. Th severity of the situation hit him like a piano being dropped on his head. "You mean to tell me you're not only going to let Flynn bring an innocent man to the hangman noose but allow your husband to be murdered?!"

"Im not allowing anything! Im sure Deglan is behind this whole thing…I…I Just don't know how." She turned to face him. "Theres more..." After a long agonized moment she looked at Stone.

"He's also King Brian's nephew. That makes him rightful King of both Lilliput and heir to all Ireland."


End file.
